Cuidando a mi pequeño Latino
by DarkKeyla
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los Latinos se convierten en bebes? ¿Que pasaria si los europeos los cuidan? No es bueno dejar a Estados Unidos con un bebe y menos con Rusia. ¿Italia es buena niñera? ¿West sabe cambiar pañales? ¿Desde cuando Francia-nicchan es buen padre?Cuanto tiempo duraran viviendo juntos sin intentar matarse decubrelo viendo como las naciones tienen el mayor reto del mundo.
1. Nos volvimos Papas

Ciao~ amigos hoy les traigo una historia loca que solo es para pasar un buen rato.

Lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen nunca tendría la grandiosa habilidad de crear personajes tan increíbles como los de Hidekaz Himaruya pero bue solo planeo escribir algo que sea divertido para ustedes.

Esta echo sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.

Incluido Latin Hetalia.

Bueno basta de charlas y a leer…XD

* * *

- _Hola naciones quiero darles la Bienvenida a mi cuarto de aislamiento_ – hablo alguien a través de la pantalla enorme frente a las nombradas – _Me alegra ver que todas las que convocamos están aquí._

-Nos secuestraron literalmente sabes… ¿Quién quiera que seas?- grito un inglés molesto.

- _Ah eso, tenía que asegurarme de que vinieran todos_ – respondió la misma voz.

-Pero estábamos en una reunión mundial no veo por qué de la interrupción - se quejó el alemán.

- _Si somos sinceros sus benditas reuniones terminan en nada más que *censurado* en los peores casos y por lo que pido que cierren la real boca,que aún tengo que explicarles algunas cosas, si_ _tampoco estoy feliz de que me hayan obligado a hacerlo_ – se quejó.

-Ja- afirmo el rubio.

-Bueno nos dirán el por qué nos reunieron aquí – ese fue un austriaco cruzado de brazos.

- _A eso iba es solo que estaba esperando a alguien, aun lo hago_ – respondió con tranquilidad guardando silencio.

Entre las naciones estaban - Alemania e Italia del norte, Italia del sur, España, Austria, Prusia, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia y Estados Unidos.

Japón se mantenía serio, Hong Kong intentando quemar algo como por ejemplo la ropa de China pero este era acosado por cierto coreano.

\- ¡Aiyaaaaaa! ¡Suelta mis pechos-aru! –

-Pero si tus pechos son míos Aniki-daze – gaturreo aun tocando sus "pechos".

-¡Que no soy mujer-aru!- se escuchó gritar del pobre chino.

También estaban los nórdicos, siendo Dinamarca golpeado por algo invisible aunque Noruega juraba que era un troll, Islandia estaba hablando con Finlandia y Suecia bueno era…Suecia así que solo estaba ahí parado vigilando a su "Esposa".

- _Lamento la tardanza_ – se escuchó entre algunas de las a habitaciones que tenían al frente la voz era familiar para muchos.

A olvide decir que todos estaban en un enorme cuarto con solo la pantalla grande frente a ellos y unas cuantas puertas en ubicadas tras la pantalla.

- _No te preocupes tengo todo el día_ – respondió la misma voz de antes con sarcasmo– _Bueno volviendo al tema procederé a explicar por lo que Corea del Sur podrías dejar de violar a China que necesitamos dar la información_

-Es quiero seguir con mi querido Aniki –daze – dramatizo llorando a mares.

- _Podrías seguir haciéndolo cuando termine de hablar_ –

-Siii~ acepto-daze- grito saltitos alrededor del pobre china.

 _-Dejando de lado eso diré que mi principal propósito es comunicarles que no se pueden negar a esta petición por más que quieran o se rehúsen -_

-De que se trata el reto que el gran Ore-sama le encantan los retos kesesese~-

-El gran rey del norte también está interesado – no falta decir quien fue.

-Eres demasiado ruidoso Anko – se quejó el noruego.

- _Bueno si eso fue todo seguiré diciendo_ -

-Un reto el héroe puede con cualquier reto HA HA HA HA! – tampoco falta decir quien fue.

- _Al próximo que me interrumpa le meto un plomazo en el poco cerebro que tienen oyeron_ – amenazo la voz.

Las naciones procedieron a callar y noquear a los ruidosos por mantener su propia integridad física.

\- _Le revelaremos que son órdenes de sus superiores, los llamare por lo que tendrán que dar un paso al frente para saber quiénes de ustedes son elegidos y serán en parejas entendido_ – dijo capturando completamente a las naciones entonces los elegirían por sus capacidades de guerra, estrategia o por razones profesionales destacables.

Si tan solo supieran que fue al azar.

- _Estados Unidos_ … _y Rusia_ – termino la voz mandando al caño los ánimos del héroe– _Avancen al frente y esperen mis próximas instrucciones_.

Los dos caminaron lentamente como si fueran al campo de batalla aunque era más o menos lo que iba a pasar.

- _Por favor Eli pasa al frente y entrégales el "paquete"_ – pidió la voz, al mismo momento que una puerta se abría mostrando a la húngara que camino a ellos con algo envuelto de manera que si parecía un paquete en brazos.

Llego a ellos entregándoselo a Rusia que no tenía idea de qué hacer con lo que sea que le dieron y un rubio norteamericano curioso no espero más y destapo la parte de arriba descubriendo a un bebe pequeño con piel un poco más oscura que la de ellos y cabello negro que dormía plácidamente. Todo bien y todo hasta que llego la duda de dónde sacaron el bendito bebe.

-Etto nosotros… ¿Qué significa esto? – cuestiono el ruso, ¿¡en qué diablos se metieron!? O peor aún sus superiores ahora trafican bebes.

- _Dije que esperaran mis indicaciones bueno ahora van, él bebe que tienen ahora no es un bebe del mercado negro que quede claro y no es humano tampoco, les presento a la nación de México_ – respondió.

-¿¡Que!? – dijeron los dos implicados y los de atrás.

- _No miento en este instantes tienen a la nación mexicana en brazos, y como iba diciendo antes de que gritaran, debido a razones clasificadas no le diremos porque es un bebe así que no pregunten, su trabajo será fácil tienen que cuidarlo como si fueran sus padres_ –

Los dos recientes padres pensaron *Si claro que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo*

- _Agregando algo le hacen algo que ponga en peligro a la nación mexicana tendrán que pagar mucho dinero, además de que asegurare de que no encuentren sus cuerpos oyeron, la misma indicación ira para las demás naciones–_ amenazo.

-Es…es México ¿verdad?- cuestiono por quinta vez aún no se la creía.

-Veo que tantas hamburguesas desaparecieron el poco cerebro que tenías ¿da?- respondió el ruso viendo que aun el niño no se levantaba.

-¿¡Que dijiste bastardo comunista!? –

-Lo que escuchaste cerdo capitalista y no grites lo levantaras ¿Da? – amenazo sacando de la nada una cañería.

-Tienes razón pero no me callare solo porque tú lo dices sino porque no es de héroes levantar dulces bebes –

-Lo que digas –

- _Bueno veo que me entretuve un poco Eli por favor entrégales el bolso con lo necesario para él bebe por el momento_ – pidió – _a y lo olvidaba se llama Juan Pedro Sánchez representación de México._

La húngara volvió a entregarle el bolso sonriendo de manera extraña mientras murmuraba "Yaoi de la vida real" mientras le sangraba la nariz.

- _Los próximos son Prusia y Japón, Eli entrégalo_ – pidió.

Esta vez no estaba envuelto el "paquete" más bien estaba muy despierto mostrando una sonrisa de poco dientes, era rubio, de piel blanca, tenía lo que serían pequeños lentes oscuros, y era una alucinación o al fin la locura de Inglaterra de ver cosas imaginarias les llego, ese bebe tenia brillitos rodeándolo.

Japón fue quien lo recibió cargándolo con delicadeza viendo que el niño fácilmente se sujetó de su traje mostrando que no lo quería soltar.

- _ah veo que se encariño rápido no me sorprende del pequeño Sebastián, bueno les explicare que al pequeño que tienen hay es representación de Uruguay_ …-

Ninguna de las dos naciones hablo quedando solo admirados por la extraña habilidad del bebe por brillar.

- _Eli entrégales el bolso a Prusia que Japón está ocupado_ – dijo a la húngara que intentaba por todos los medios no golpear al pruso ya que había un niño.

-kesesesese~ ¡Marimacho que se siente ver como el gran Ore-sama es padre! – se burló pero fue noqueado por un sartén.

-Prusia-san se encuentra bien – cuestionó el japonés. Uruguay que se encontraba en brazos de su "madre" comenzó a lagrimear al verlo.

-No se…preocupen el grandioso está bien, es imposible que ese travestido pueda hacerme mucho daño, soporto los golpes de cuando le "viene" a West así que soy indestructible envídienme kesesesse~ - admitió levantándose siendo maldecido por un sonrojado y furioso Alemania que lo escucho.

-Está seguro.

-Ya dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora dame al pequeño…eh... ¿Cómo se llama? -

-Sebastián Artigas – se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Al pequeño Sebastián si dámelo es tan lindo kesesesese~-

-Creo que deberíamos llamarlo Sebas-chan ya que aún es muy pequeño para tener un nombre tan serio – sugirió el japonés

-Si un nombre perfecto, no lo crees pequeño Sebas-chan – de la nada había tomado al rubito y lo elevaba en el aire con sus brazos.

-Tenga cuidado de no lastimarlo –

-El grandioso yo es muy cuidadoso deberías relajarte Japón te estresaras kesesesese~-

En la cabina 

-Estas seguro de esto –ahora era Hungría.

-Mientras más me lo dicen más me arrepiento - admitió golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Digo ese idiota lo más probable que lo pierda…-

Otro golpe se escuchó.

-Pero esta con Japón seguro que con el estará bien…–

Esta vez no hubo golpe.

-Aunque también es un poco viejo…–

Otra vez otro golpe.

-¡Tratas de animarme o que mujer decídete! – grito la voz con un notable moretón en la frente.

De nuevo con las naciones.

- _Otra vez me entretuve mucho procederé a nombrar a los otros, Alemania y Austria_ -

Ambas naciones germanas pensaron en la posibilidad de que la tipa o tipo que hizo la repartición estuviera loca o algo.

-Felicidades Austria-san y Alemania – dijo sonriente Elisaveta dándole el pequeño "paquete".

Él bebe no estaba dormido por lo que podían ver claramente su piel pálida y ojos marrones que los observaban con curiosidad, además de que parecía muy tranquilo con solo ver su infantil rostro.

- _Les presento a la representación de Chile, Manuel Gonzales_ – hablo la voz lastimera al parecer si duele cuando te partes la madre con la mesa (que novedad ¬¬#).

Austria solo lo observo brevemente estudiándolo mientras que Alemania se lo quitaba de los brazos para sostenerlo.

-H-o...l...Hola pe…queño...Hola pequeño- saludo nervioso el alemán.

No tener amigos (aunque este solo sea un italiano extraño) y solo tener experiencia en el campo de batalla y ahora ser "padre" por primera vez siendo ajeno a todo lo relacionado con paternidad sin duda con toda sinceridad mi más sentido pésame.

-Veo que le agradas – opino el músico al ver como la pequeña nación tomaba la mano del más alto como un juguete interesante.

-Eso…parece- admitió internamente feliz moviendo ligeramente los dedos para captar más la atención del chilenito que seguía jugando con su mano.

-Me pregunto si tendrá dotes de músico –

-Aún es muy pequeño como para saber de esas por lo que…-

-Ambos vamos a criarlo o no, entonces debe como mínimo a aprender a tocar el piano o violín –

-Pero sigue siendo un bebe –

-No discutas ya lo decidí, además tendrá que aprender buenos modales…- mientras el austriaco decidía literalmente la vida del pobre Chile.

-Tu madre está loca, lamentablemente – le murmuro rubio al castaño que solo lo observo sin entender que significaba "loca" o "mama".

-Te escuche no le enseñes ese tipo de lenguaje Obaka-san –

-Pero tu acabas de… olvídalo –

- _Los siguientes son España y Romano por favor den un paso al frente_ –

Los dos avanzaron Romano maldiciendo como siempre y en caso de España estaba muy feliz de poder tener de nuevo en sus brazos a unos de sus pequeños hijos versión bebe.

Elisaveta apareció cargando consigo algo pequeño que pronto el español tomo en brazos de manera emocionada. Al destaparlo se encontró con un pequeño de piel clara aunque no tanto, de ojos marrones y cabello negro.

- _El pequeño es la representación de Paraguay su nombre Daniel de Irala_

España solo abrazo fuertemente al pequeño de manera cariñosa.

-Es tan lindo fusosososo~ - admitía de manera emocionada pero no le duro mucho cuando Romano le quito de los brazos al pequeño.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces bastardo del tomate!? – grito sujetando de manera segura al paraguayo.

-Romano solo le doy mi amor al pequeño Dani –

-¡No lo digas como el pervertido del vino *censurado*! – grito molesto aun sujetando al pequeño revisando de que no tuviera nada.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué me lo quitas así?– renegó haciendo un puchero.

-De verdad no te das cuenta de que así no se sujeta un bebe, pedazo de *censurado* – le reclamo.

-Huh bueno lo lamento Romano –

-¡Mas te vale no volver a repetirlo o te castro imbécil! –

-No te preocupes no volverá a pasar seré más cuidadoso es solo que me emocione –

-Jah ese quiero verlo España-bastardo-

-Awww mi Lovi te ves tan tierno cargando a Dani~-

-Muérete en una zanja o mejor aún yo te matare-

- _Ya volví bueno en que estaba ha si, los siguientes son Inglaterra y Francia_ \- extrañamente solo hubo un silencio sepulcral después de esa aclaración.

-¿¡What´s!? ¿Qué significa esto una broma no? – se escuchó de cierto ingles de cejas tupidas.

-No creas que estoy feliz de hacer esto contigo Angleterre – se quejó la nación francesa.

- _Eli pásales el "paquete" antes de que yo me arrepienta_ –

Y como lo pidió la voz, Elisaveta le entrego un pequeño bulto al rubio ingles que solo se veía confundido.

Francia fue el primero que lo desenvolvió quedando embobado por la tierna imagen de un rubito de piel clara, con ojos verdes y un extraño rulo como el de los hermanos Italia que le colgaba por la cabeza. El mismo bebe estaba antes dormido pero por culpa del francés se levantó y observaba al mismo galo.

 _-Les presento a la representación de la nación Argentina Martin Hernández –_

-O sea que este angelito del cielo es mon cheri Martin – hablo el francés con alegría aun observando al pequeño que por inercia se sujetó del británico.

- _Eh…Si…-_

-No puede ser – murmuro en voz baja Inglaterra al ver que el pequeño bebe era "ese argentino molesto". Pero en ningún momento lo alejo después de todo era solo un bebe.

-Hey Inglaterra entrégame al pequeño Martin quiero tenerlo y darle mi amor~-

-Nunca rana pervertida – abrazo más al pequeño para alejarlo de dicho pervertido.

-Porque si yo soy su padre merezco el amor de mi hijo~ – gritaba mordiendo dramáticamente su pañuelo rosa (nota: nadie sabe de dónde lo saco).

-Estúpida rana y tu quien diría que de pequeño no eras tan escandaloso como cuando grande- acuso al pequeño oji-verde que tampoco entendió que le dijo solo quería dormir.

-No debes tenerlo lo más probable que lo vuelvas adicto a él te y no eres tan caballero como dices ser ex –vándalo – gritaba el francés.

-¡Cállate idiota! –

-Ex –vándalo, ex –vándalo, Inglaterra finge ser un caballero pero antes era un vándalo –

-¡Que te calles maldito imbécil! ¡¿Acaso quieres otra guerra de 100 años!?-

Pero su pelea se vio interrumpida cuando el pequeño Martin bostezo de la manera más tierna posible logrando que a Francia le diera una hemorragia nasal, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su "madre", listo para dormir la siesta de nuevo.

-Awwww es tan lindo~-chillo el rubio barbudo teniendo una cantidad considerable de algodón en la nariz.

-Cállate lo levantaras-le reclamo murmurando.

-Pero que dices, ¡soy mejor que tú cuidando niños!-

-¡Ha! Veo que bienes con la intención bromear hoy, si pudiera ser verdad-

-Lo es y lo sabes, aunque te niegas porque fui mejor que tu ¿no?-

-Definitivamente el vino que tanto tomas tenía algo hoy, te lo aclaro soy mejor que tu-

-Si sin duda lo hiciste muy bien por eso Estados Unidos, se independizo de ti no crees- ese fue un golpe bajo para Inglaterra.

Y así se enfrascaron en una pelea de murmullos cuidando no levantar al bebe argentino.

- _Bueno seguiré con la lista hasta ahora son: Suecia y Finlandia_.

Elisaveta como las anteriores le entrego a ambas naciones nórdicas un pequeño bulto que el más pequeño acepto gustoso.

Al desenvolverlo se encontró con un bebe de piel clara pero no tanto como la de ellos, de ojos verdes, y cabello castaño oscuro tenía una sonrisa tierna que pronto gano el corazón de cierto finlandés.

- _Les presento a Perú también llamado Miguel Alejandro Prado ah y tiene algo más_ …–

Mientras la voz terminaba de hablar unas de las puertas se abría dejando pasar a un animal de tamaño adulto que venía sonriendo y tenía lentes de sol.

- _Les presento a Cool Llama es la mascota de Miguel-_ extrañamente la llama se acercó a su infante dueño y se quedó ahí a un lado de él siendo su correa sujetada por Suecia.

-Están pequeño no crees Su-san- cuestiono un Fin muy emocionado.

-S´ (si)- respondió el sueco aun observando a la llama ¿Quién rayos fue quien le puso esos lentes?

-Y tan lindo, espero que no te asuste Su-san…- hablaba con él bebe.

\- (?)

-Puede ser algo intimidante y serio pero no está molesto sabes-

Casualmente Suecia volteo a ver al pequeño Miguel siendo rodeado por un aura morada y si tenía un rostro intimidante aunque internamente este nervioso.

-D´ qu´ h´blas Finl´nd´ (De que hablas Finlandia)-

-De verdad Su-san no está molesto solo está feliz de conocerte –

-T´en´ r´z´n (Tiene razón)-

Para sorpresa de los mayores él bebe no se asustó con Suecia más bien extendía sus manitas hacia él intentando alcanzarlo cosa que enterneció a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Awww~ Su-san toma a al pequeño Miguel –

-¿¡Qu´!? (Que?) –

Y sin esperar que el sueco esté listo Finlandia le entrego a Perú, el rubio más alto solo lo sujeto de la mejor manera que podía alguien que fue sorprendido.

-¿´tas bi´n? (¿Estas bien?) – pregunto al pequeño que volvió a reír sus padres eran raros.

-Ves Su-san si puedes ser buenos con los niños recuerda a Sealand-kun –

-s´-

Después de esa muy tierna imagen de una familia normal, bueno no tan normal ya que no todos tenían una llama menos una llama tan Cool con mayúscula pero si una que la mayoría de tus amigos de primaria envidiarían.

- _Ahora los siguientes son Hong Kong e Islandia_ –

Ambos llamados avanzaron imaginándose quién o qué nación latina sería su bebe y mejor aún ya los habían considerados adultos a tan grande responsabilidad sonrieron internamente serían los mejores padres y le refregarían es sus caras a todos que tan adultos eran, una estrategia impecable sin duda.

- _Ustedes serán los tíos de los niños_ –

-¿¡Que!? – gritaron los dos reventando el tímpano de uno que otro y despertando a los bebes.

-¡Cállense idiotas! – grito un furioso británico mientras mecía aun argentino bien despierto y llorando y alejaba a un francés.

-¿Quieren guardar silencio o los callo yo, Da? – ese era un ruso que amenazaba con lanzar su grifo que solo dios sabe de dónde saco.

-¡Maldito comunista baja eso! – y ese era un norteamericano que, "intentaba" quitarle el arma, lo extraño era que el mexicano seguía durmiendo chocho en el brazo libre de su "mama".

-Su-san – pidió un finlandés a cierto sueco que se veía nada feliz, habían hecho llorar al pobre Perú.

-Austria cálmate, no está llorando ¿ves? – y Alemania también intentaba decirle a el músico que a el pequeño Manu ni le afecto el ruido ya que seguía calladito y tranquilo en los brazos de su padre.

-Para nada deberían de guardar silencio y no afectar la calma de los bebes - replico el austriaco con la palabra "molestia" sobre su cabeza.

-¡Callase de una vez todos que despertaran a mi pequeño Sebas-chan eso no es awesome!-

-Usted lo despertara con sus gritos Prusia-san-

-¡P-ero que dices Japón el awesome yo nunca haría eso más con el lindito de Sebas-chan!-

-¡Cierren todos la *censurado* boca antes de que se las cierre de un plomazo!- ese era romano que inútilmente era detenido por un español.

-Ro-mano – lloraba el español.

-¡Tú suéltame bastardo!-

- _Les comunico a todas las naciones de que aún no terminado de informar las indicaciones por lo que les pido que guarden silencio alteraran más a los bebes_ -

- _Tiene razón ve~-_

-Italia… ¿eres tú?-

- _El mismo Alemania, Italia Veneciano reportándose para cuidar bebes capitán, a por cierto Ciao a todos~-_

- _Extrañamente es alguien bueno con los bebes y ya tiene bajo su custodia a uno y sorprenden mente no necesita pareja para hacerse cargo del aunque hay ciertos detalles…-_ opino la voz

- _Ve~_

-Estamos hablando del mismo Italia- pregunto el germano.

- _Lamentablemente si Alemania_ -respondido la voz.

 _-¿Qué sucede acaso hice algo malo?-_ pregunto un desconsolado italiano abrazando a su bebe de identidad desconocida.

-Para nada Italia - respondió el germano acomodando a el pequeño Chile que termino dormido en sus brazos.

 _-Bueno como iba diciendo la algunos de ustedes no recibieron bebe ¿verdad?-_

-Aún no sabemos la razón de eso – respondió un noruego ofendido con el troll listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

- _Es muy fácil la respuestas no todos las naciones pasaron por esto, más bien se diría que es algo que desconocemos de por qué paso y quien está detrás de esto_ –

-Ya veo –

- _Dejando zanjado el tema ahora diré lo que tengo en mente ustedes criaran a estas naciones el tiempo que queden de esa manera, en pocas palabras serán sus padres si es necesario, los países restantes se convertirán de alguna manera en sus familiares o sustitutos que se encargaran de cuidarlos cuando los padres no puedan, de igual manera si logramos traer otro bebe prácticamente pasaran bajo su custodia entendieron-_

Todos asintieron

-Bueno que seré yo-aru- cuestiono la nación china.

- _Serás el nono ve~-_

 _-_ ¿El que-aru?-

- _Como dijo Veneciano serás el abuelo_ -

-¡Aiyaaaa! Eso injusto yo quería criar a un bebe-aru-

 _-Si…enserio tienes un perfecto historial de buena niñera-_

-Aunque lo dudes detecto el sarcasmo-aru-

 _-Ya veo entonces no será necesario explicar más razones por lo que prepárense-_

-¿Empezar que?- cuestiono el austriaco vigilando que Alemania sujetase bien a Chile.

 _-Comenzaremos una vida como familia-soltó el italiano feliz._

-¿Familia?- ese era Estados Unidos al parecer le gustó la idea de familia.

-Es eso que no tienes cerdo capitalista- bueno nunca dije que quería tenerla con Rusia primeramente.

-¿¡Que dijiste maldito comunista!?

-Pueden callarse- pidió el alemán no quería que cierta personita se levantase.

-Entonces nos haremos cargo de los bambini eso es lo que dicen y también tendremos que vivir con estos idiotas- pregunto Romano extrañamente calmado eso era un mal presagio.

- _Ve~ si Hermanito no te emociona vivir todos juntos_ –

-Para nada – rezongo aun con Paraguay dormido en brazos.

- _Les deseo las mejores de las suertes en su nueva vida_ \- dijo la voz.

-Es-pera – la detuvo el germano.

 _-¿Qué?-_

-No nos darán indicaciones o algo, no sabemos cómo cuidar bebes- cuestiono el austriaco.

 _-Nosotros nos encargamos de brindarles los elementos necesarios para la crianza nunca dije que le daríamos un manual para eso, además les donamos una casa en Roma Italia por el clima que tiene, el vuelo sale en dos horas estén listos-_

-lo que significa – siguió el británico.

 _-Están a su suerte naciones les deseo un buen trabajo como padres o al menos inténtelo adiós-_

-Es oficial - comenzó Alemania

-Bueno alguien sabe cambiar un pañal-aru-

-¿Qué es un pañal?- pregunto USA.

-Estamos acabados- término el italiano mayor.

-¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que aun falto yo?- cuestiono una figura invisible viendo a los países irse.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Canadá-

Continuara...

* * *

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante con los bebes-naciones-latinas? ¿Podrá Canadá acaso ser notado? ¿Tiene algún sentido la última pregunta que hice? (yo: no pero por que se olvidan del pobre Matthew, Loki : Sera porque es un jodido fantasma¬¬).

Todas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo…creo (?)

Y pequeña duda que les jodera la cabeza hasta el próximo capítulo será que:

Tendrán una sorpresa enorme-traumática-jode vidas en el Cap. Dos y un invitado especial

Nunca dije que una buena XD pero bueno trate de ser popular.

Se aceptan Vodka, , hamburguesas, vino francés, dulces chinos, wurts, pasta, gelato, patatas , Gilbirts, firmas de ore-sama, fotos de Francis desnudo, peluches kawaii, ordenes de restricción , acosos, visitas al psiquiatra, todo menos scones.

Si les gusto no olviden comentar las escritoras necesitamos nuestros motores que son los lectores a los que queremos.

De todas formas gracias por leer les veo después y si no solo voltea estoy tras tuyo…nah mentira.

Ciao~


	2. ¿Mas bebes? y Un suizo loco con pistola

Ciao~ Estoy de vuelta muajajajjaaj, nah mentira he de admitir que tenía los primeros capítulos de la historia casi terminados así que aquí me tienen de nuevo.

Lo sorprendente es que loco delirio gusto de verdad, me siento agradecida pues la historia en si me gusto personalmente, pero ver que le gusto a más personas me hizo emocionar.

De todas formas responderé a algunos comentarios que me dejaron aun a los anónimos.

 **SalyKon:** No sabría que responder en cuanto a argumento, porque te confieso no era algo que planee primeramente, pues me vino mientras estudiaba y comencé a escribir hasta que me tembló la mano hasta tuve dudas de subirlo o no, aunque quiero decirte que quiero ir convenciéndote de mi historia, si quieres, no te obligo a nada, pues me gusta que solo lean y disfruten, y en cuanto a por que solo nombre estos paises en el primer capítulo es por que serían algo como los principales de la historia, pero si habrá otros latinos . Pero son muchos personajes los que hay que manejar por lo que pido paciencia en eso.

 **Yume Yang** : Si te soy sincera ni yo me esperaba algunas de las parejas raras que cree, pero por el momento no estuve pensando en hacer pairing pero lo considerare, Y si ojala USA trate con más cuidado a México-kun y si no Rusia puede ir acomodándole el cerebro con su fierrito querido, y en lo de Paraguay si me olvide lo de su rulito pero espero no volver a equivocarme, FruUk si me gusta esa pareja por lo que no sabes lo que les espera (risa malvada) , tampoco sabia que había puesto de esa manera a la Mafia del Mate con el Bad Friend Trio pues si no me lo decias ni enterada XD, Y si también se me hacia raro como describi a Perú otra equivocación espero no tener mas. Gracias de todas formas por leer y espero que te guste el cap.

Me gusto tu comentario me animo.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop o anónimo número 1** : Estuve pensando en GerIta pero otra pareja me gano en esta es Alemania x Austria…creo (?) como dije no pensé mucho en el pairing y si se le hara difícil a USA el cuidar a un bebe con Rusia créeme:3

No lo hare sufrir…mucho y de verdad gracias por comentar me animo mucho tu comentario

Espero te guste este segundo cap.

 **Comentario anónimo numero 2:** Como dije antes nunca voy con las cosas directamente voy lento pero no mucho, este cap tiene lo que me pides pues también me gustó la idea de hermosas bebes latinas KAWAIIIII! :3

 **Comentario anónimo numero 3:** Me gusto también tu hermoso comentario y si tengo planeado algo con los hermanos de Inglaterra pero eso es mas adelante, aun falta algunas cosas que aclarar en mis primeros capítulos, pero sin duda Martincito conocera a sus tios, no desesperes también me gusto tu genial idea y lo del bebe de Italia se rebela aquí.

Y si aún trabajo en eso soy aficionada T-T pero intentare mejorar, gracias por comentar

Sin mas interrupciones mias el cap.

Echo sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dominik Edelstein: Kugelmugel.

* * *

Los primeros en llegar fueron Alemania y Austria que se dedicaron a observar un poco el lugar que era una casa familiar. Muy espaciosa y grande que no tenía muchas decoraciones cosa que arreglarían, también tenía una escalera que guiaba al segundo piso.

El germano fue el primero en sentarse en unos de los numerosos sofás de color blanco. Dejaron las maletas cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- cuestiono el austriaco teniendo al bebe chileno aun en brazos.

-No tengo idea y como se supone que cuidaremos a un bebe, aunque tu cuidaste de Italia eso debería servir-

\- Yo tuve bajo mi tutela a Italia pero no podría decir que yo hice algo por él, Hungría se encargaba de cuidarlo y ni siquiera supe que no era niña hasta que llego la pubertad y aunque cuando no conozcas muchas cosas sobre esto pienso que podrías ser buen padre- ante lo dicho el rubio solo se sonrojo.

-Pero sigo insistiendo que le debe ser inculcada la música-

-Me lo esperaba-

Sin embargo antes de que el músico pudiera siguiera quejarse la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente asustando a ambos y al bebe.

-¡el grandioso yo llego…digo llegamos West! –grito Prusia caminando a dentro dejando las maletas que traía cerca de las de su hermano a su lado venia Japón sosteniendo tranquilamente a Uruguay.

-¡Bruder! – grito el alemán detrás de él mientras lo noqueaba.

-Le dije que no sería buena idea el gritar para avisar que llegamos pero veo que no me escucho- comento el nipon entrando.

Pronto el japonés también se sentó en el sofá junto a Austria mientras el germano dejaba el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Prusia en el otro sofá.

-Veo que Alemania-san y Austria-san llegaron primero-

-Si pero no fue hace mucho, no llegamos a conocer las habitaciones solo la sala- comento el alemán aun acomodando a su hermano en ese sofá.

-hay… muchos Gilbirts… volando kese…sese….-

-Ya veo-

Pero el uruguayo se despertó lentamente observando a su "mama" para después buscar a papa pero no lo encontró por lo que comenzó a amagar llorar.

-Awww el pequeño Sebas-chan me extraña kesesese~ - dijo el pruso de pronto recuperado a un lado de Japón.

-En…que…momento llego-

-El awesome yo es tan genial y silencioso como uno de tus ninjas-

-Pero Prusia-san no es un ninja- alego alejándose un poco- es un poco tenebroso.

-Espera, podrías entregarme al lindísimo Sebas-chan por favor siiiii~-

Y en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pareja siguiente que era…

Dinamarca y Noruega (?)

Aprovechando que Japón estaba distraído el pruso como todo ninja (?) que era tomo a su pequeño rubito, el nipón lo dejo tenerlo, solo no esperaba tener que arrepentirse.

-no quiero ser descortés pero…-

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?- grito el albino interrumpiendo a Japón.

-Prusia-san no me interrumpa por favor –

-No me mires así, tengo un bebe y no tengo miedo de usarlo –

-Bruder cállate y deja de hacer ruido asustas a tu bebe y en cuanto a ustedes dos sigue siendo la misma pregunta de hace rato –hablo el pobre alemán próximo a un dolor de cabeza.

-Ah… la voz extraña nos mandó aquí – respondió Noruega como si no le importara que lo secuestraran u obligaran una de dos.

-eso es una buena noticia podría uno de ustedes hacer cambio con Japón y alejar lo más pronto a ese idiota del bebe – puntualizo el músico lo que provoco que el albino casi asfixiara a el pobre Sebastián en un abrazo.

Lo que en 3…2…1, provoco un llanto de bebe doble, ya que Manuel también comenzó a llorar. Pronto los bebes comenzaron a llorar fuertemente asustando a los padres que intentaron calmarlos.

Extrañamente Austria sabía qué hacer y tomo a Manuel y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente calmándolo, Alemania se sorprendió de la habilidad y solo observaba… claro que solo por un rato por que después se cansó.

Con Japón las cosas también se calmaron, pues Noruega acudió en ayuda del pobre japonés inexperto y tomo al pequeño meciéndolo hasta dejarlo adormecido donde el azabache lo tomo posteriormente y lo hizo dormir.

Prusia ahora se encontraba con Dinamarca, ambos castigados en el sofá observando como los otros dos calmaban al bebe.

-La verdad no planee eso, pero Japón perdonara al increíble yo kesesesese~…. Tal vez-

-Así lo creo para ser un campesino eres genial, bueno no tanto como el rey del norte, pero lo lograras lo sé-

-Sabes eres un tipo casi tan awesome como yo, porque nadie es mejor que ore-sama, deberíamos ir a beber algún día, bueno me voy a buscar a mi lindísimo bebe adiós-

-El gran rey del norte te da suerte funcionara-

Y con eso el albino se alejó de Dinamarca y camino hacia Japón que ya tenía a Sebastián dormido de nuevo.

Noruega lo detuvo antes de que pudiera estar más cerca de su tesoro y posible asesino-ninja-madre-loco de Japón.

\- ¿Pretendes Levantarlo de nuevo? – cuestiono aunque más pregunta sonó más a una afirmación que el pruso solo quiso ignorar eso, no lo repetiría no era tan tonto…bueno no tanto.

-¡No! El grandioso yo tiene que llegar a su bebe, además Dinamarca me conto lo suyo felicidades por su noviazgo-

Una gran mentira pero el nórdico rey del norte así ayudaba al genial pruso a llegar a su bebe. Su sacrificio no será en vano.

Pronto la sala se enfrió y un aura peor que la de Rusia rodeo al noruego que se fue a dirección del danés.

-¿Noru volviste? Espera que harás…por qué me miras así…Noruuuu!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!

Se escuchó el gritar del sacrifi…digo Dinamarca por toda la casa asustando a unos cuantos.

-¿Qué es lo que desea Prusia-san?-

Después de una larga disculpa que consto de ruegos y lamentaciones e insultos en alemán al fin ambos pudieron volver a la normalidad…tal vez.

-Al fin – suspiro aliviado el alemán al ver que el castaño menor ya estaba mejor y seguía en brazos de Austria.

-Todos es culpa de ese idiota, pero ahora solo hay que esperar que nadie lo asuste…-

-¡Maldito commie!- grito USA entrando todo lastimado y sucio interrumpiendo al aristócrata.

-Voy a matarlo…- murmuro al ver que Manuel comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Nunca te enseñaron a tocar!- grito un furioso Alemania, otra vez a repetir la misma cosa de hace rato.

-Yo…lo siento- al parecer recién noto que era fulminado por un alemán e austriaco y que un bebe chileno lloraba por su culpa, gran héroe.

-Alemania vamos a buscar un cuarto donde dejarlo dormir sino a cada rato lo alteraran estos barbaros-

-Si vamos—

Antes de alguno diera un paso la puerta se abrió mostrando ahora una figura más pequeña que las naciones. Esta al abrirse la puerta corrió inmediatamente a sujetarse del castaño mayor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién eres?- cuestiono a la figura que no alcanzaba reconocer por culpa de que aún tenía a Manuel en brazos.

-¿Papa que hago aquí?- pregunto alguien de voz suave era Kugelmugel

-Ah lo olvide te había llevado a la reunión Mundial –

-Si pero unos señores me llevaron a un avión, todo es un tanto confuso pero lo que si se es que llegue aquí –

-Veo que no podían dejarte solo, hicieron bien ahora te presento a alguien-

-¿Quién? ¿Y ese bebe?-

-Es Manuel la representación de Chile será como tu hermano por así decirlo- el austriaco se agacho un poco dejándole ver a la micro nación un bebe un tanto intranquilo, pequeño y bastante lindo.

-¿Mi hermano es una nación? –

-Ja y es latino pero ahora está bajo nuestro cargo- siguió el rubio notando como el pequeño de trenzas se quedaba observando a Manuel.

-Es muy pequeño ¿de verdad es una nación?- cuestiono al ver que era un infante.

\- es un poco complicado explicar por qué esta así, por lo que no preguntes – aclaro el germano.

-Si- afirmo la micro nación.

-Bueno aun iremos a buscar un cuarto para que tu hermano duerma ¿si quieres puedes acompañarnos?-

-Si no quiero quedarme aquí- alego con buenas razones

Uno: Noruega ahorcaba a Dinamarca con su corbata aunque ninguno de los tenía una camisa así que no se sabe de dónde la saco

Dos: USA no paraba de hacer un berrinche en el sofá.

\- acompáñanos no quiero que te quedes con estos locos-

Y con lo último dicho Alemania cargo en brazos a Kugelmugel y siguió al austriaco hasta la planta alta.

En el momento justo en el que entraba Rusia con un México medio despierto que no dejaba de jugar con la bufanda del mayor.

-Veo que eres más calmado que ese cerdo capitalista- hablo hacia la nación pequeña que luchaba con el sueño.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito commie! ¡Por qué diablos me tiraste de un auto en movimiento!- grito USA cuando recién lo noto.

-Por lo visto sigues vivo no deberías quejarte, da-

-¡Esa es la razón intentaste matarme…de nuevo!-

-¡Cállate idiota!- le interrumpió un alemán desde algún lugar de la planta alta.

-¡Cállate West despiertas a Sebas-chan!... ¡No fue mi culpa Japón no me cierras la puerta…ya te dije que fue West…no el awesome yo no está evadiendo la culpa…ábreme la puerta…!- se escuchó de un pruso también de la planta alta.

-Veo que no dejaras de ser un escandaloso cerdo capitalista, lástima que no te mato eso– se quejó el eslavo fastidiado dejando su maleta junto a los demás.

-¡Es una muestra del poder del Héroe nunca podrás contra mi villano! ¿¡Y qué cosas le habrás echo al bebe!- grito quitándole a el pequeño y después revisarlo como enloquecido.

-¿Qué haces? – cuestiono yendo al sofá viendo distraídamente como las naciones nórdicas convivían, bueno si convivir se llama el que un troll invisible golpea Dinamarca sin duda conviven mucho.

-¡Revisando que tú no le hayas hecho algo con algunas de tus armas comunista!-

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Soy el padre dudo que le pueda hacer eso sería muy malo—

-¡Te equivocas Yo soy el padre y tú la madre demente…y no amenaces que no cambiare de opinión!- apresuro ya que Rusia saco su tubería.

-KolKolKolKol-

Interrumpiendo el próximo campo de batalla un danés salió disparado a la puerta a bueno…recibir a las personas.

\- Estaban haciendo esperar mucho-

Y como dijo el rubio por la puerta entraron Inglaterra y Francia como siempre peleando, el británico traía al pequeño Martin que pronto le fue sacado por el mismo rey del norte.

-¡No puedo creer que tenga que aguantarte más!-

-¡Y crees que yo sí!-

-¡Cállate idiota del vino!-

-Otra cosa Angleterre ¿Dónde está le petite Martin?-

-¡Que preguntas obvio que está en mis braz-

El propio británico se detuvo al ver que ya no tenía en brazos a su pequeño y ni siquiera con la mirada molesta y fulminante del francés lo volteo más bien como histérico comenzó a revisar la sala.

-¿¡Dónde demonios te escondiste Martin!?- grito el de cejas aun revisando la parte de la entrada y fuera estaba la posibilidad de que este por allí.

-Idiota…-murmuro el francés tenso acercándose a Rusia que seguía sentado en sofá –Disculpa Rusia ¿no abras visto al mon petit Martin?

-Ah privet Francia no, no lo he visto – respondió calmado vigilando de que USA no le diera una de sus Hamburguesas mata sanos al aun bebe México.

-Ha HA HA ¿Por qué la pregunta Francia? – se metió el norteamericano aun con su plan fallido de darle de comer a su pequeño. Bueno es difícil teniendo a Rusia enfrente.

-Se podría decir que Angleterre lo perdió –

-¿What?- grito para después recuperarse- ¡Se podría esperar eso por parte de Iggy!

-¡Muérete América!- grito el británico que paso por allí.

-Ufuu yo podría cumplir con ese pedido…-

-¡Aléjate de mí psicópata! ¡No te basto con lanzarme de un auto!-

-pero como aún tenemos que cuidar a México tendré que esperar un poco-

-Bueno gracias por la ayuda Rusia y América…au revoir– se alejó lo más que pudo de esos locos y también le rezaba a dios que no le hicieran algo a la pequeña nación Mexicana.

-Es pequeño y lindo no como Is, pero si consigo que me diga Hermanito Mayor estaré satisfecho- comento Noruega escondido en la cocina teniendo a la nación argentina bebe en brazos.

-¡Noruuuu es bastante lindo! ¡Qué dices si lo convertimos en nórdico!- el rey del norte se veía emocionado por tener de nuevo un hermanito.

-Dudo que eso pase, no pasara mucho hasta que-

-¡Ustedes dos serán malditos por el poderoso Reino Británico!-

De la nada salió la mama cejona y como si fuera por arte de magia el pequeño ya no estaba en brazos del Noruego ahora estaba en brazos del rubio que sujetaba al bebe de manera protectora y sonreía maniáticamente.

-ha veo que lo encontraste pero ¿Me pregunto si algunos de los dos les gustaría jugar con el Hermano mayor Francia al esgrima?-

También de la nada también había salido Francia y a pesar de estar sonriendo se veía molesto.

-No gracias…y lamentamos el haberlo tomarlo sin su permiso-

-¡El gran Rey del norte no te tiene miedo y no se disculpa!-

-Cállate Anko, ahora discúlpate –

-¡Nunca!-

-aun tienes que disculparte por lo que hiciste sigo esperando Anko-

Apunto a un muy furioso Arthur y a un Francis que llenaba de besos la carita de Martin por el miedo.

-Peroooo Noruuuuu-

-Que aumentes las ooo y uuu no cambiara mi decisión ve a disculparte-

-Peroooo Noruuuu- ahora tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba a su mejor amigo de manera "inserte aquí la miradita del gatos con botas" lástima que el danés no era tan lindo como dicho gato.

-No ve-

-¡Entrégame a México commie!-

-No podré hacer eso hasta que alejes esa hamburguesa no es comida para bebe…ni para nadie, da-

-Cielos esos dos ya van a comenzar- se quejó el británico saliendo de la cocina donde estaban.

-No eres precisamente alguien para quejarte Angleterre –

-Ya llegamos – grito un feliz español interrumpiendo toda la escena.

-¡Che palle! no podías ser menos ruidoso- se quejó Romano entrando con Paraguay dormido.

-Al fin llegamos-aru, el viaje fue muy agotador me quiero sentar-aru-

-Ya llegamos o algo así, es aquí o algo así-

-No puede creer que haya venido con ustedes dos – se quejó Islandia.

-Moi Moi amigos y no deberías preocuparte Islandia no fue tan malo- como siempre Finlandia estaba de buen humor.

Y con ello todas las naciones que faltaban llegaron.

-Alemania si son ellos, llegaron- informo Austria viéndolos desde arriba tenia a Chile despierto en brazos.

\- ya voy – contesto el otro trayendo de la mano Kugelmugel.

-Prusia-san vamos con los demás-

-Yo no quiero ir con el Señorito podrido-

En menos de 5 minutos todas las naciones estaban en la sala.

Siendo lo que serían las madres las que se sentaron en los sofás y los padres parados cada uno tras su pareja, aunque China también se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales siendo Hong Kong, Islandia y los dos nórdicos restantes ocupantes del piso.

-¿Y qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- disputo el aristócrata teniendo a Manuel en brazos y al lado de él Dominik se apoyaba contra su brazo.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos – respondió tras el rubio seriamente.

-Yo creí que ustedes sabrían que hacer – aclaro el Británico aún no recuperado del breve susto y abrasando contra si al pequeño argentino. Tan fácil era perder un bebe.

-Supongo que creyeron que podríamos con esto y no es nada divertido- afirmo el francés aún viéndose tenso.

-Pero yo cuide a mis hermanos-aru pero ninguno de ellos-aru era un bebe cuando los cuide-aru-

-Seanland tampoco es un bebe por lo que no se mucho del tema- comento el finlandés acariciando la cabecita del pequeño Perú.

-Islandia era un niño, pero no era un bebe tampoco sabría que hacer-

-Y si los dejan con el Rey del Norte seguro los cuidaría bien-

-Es´ s´rí´ l´p´or ´de´ d´l m´ndo (Esa sería la peor idea del mundo)-

-Noru, Sverige está molestándome –

-Bien por el-

-Ya te dije cerdo capitalista que no le darás de comer esa hamburguesa a México aléjala de nosotros-

-Pero si es Mi hijo debería hacerlo, ya que es comida de héroes como yo-

-Como dijiste es comida de héroes pero no de bebes así que aléjala de mi si no quieres terminar con algo roto –

-¡Ustedes paren con eso! Tienen a un niño y puede terminar herido por sus estupideces –

-Está bien- se rindieron ambos el alemán tenía razón.

-Prusia-san-

-No, West tampoco era un bebe cuando el grandioso yo lo cuido-

-Ya veo, pero es mi primera vez cuidando un niño no sabría que hacer-

-Para eso estoy yo-aru como tu hermano mayor te ayudare-aru-

-Gracias China-san-

Con eso deprimió al pobre China que se fue a un rinconcito donde repetía

" -san Japón solo uso –san-aru"

-Tiene razón o algo así, para eso nos mandaron a ayudarlos o algo así-

-Si es de mucha ayuda cuidar a un bebe con un piro maníaco- contraataco Islandia no muy seguro de la ayuda del Hongkones

-No me gusta el tonito de tu voz -

-Yo estoy feliz con mi bebe no será problema Fusoooooo~- canturreo feliz abrazando al sureño y Paraguay por detrás.

-¡Chigi Suéltame bastardo!-

Después de eso reino un largo e incómodo silencio. Que fue roto por…

-Ve~ ¡ya llegue Ciao a todos!- la puerta se abrió mostrando a un italiano muy feliz que venía con un bebe en brazos.

-¡No grites así! ¡Y no la sujetes de esa manera se puede caer! – grito otra persona tras él. Era…era…era…Suiza (?).

-Ve~ Lo siento Lili – se disculpó con la bebe.

Y efectivamente era una bebe, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, carita tierna y pequeña en brazos de Italia.

-Entrégamela por un momento –

-Si –

-Bien, ahora ustedes…-

En cuanto tuvo a la pequeña el suizo saco un arma y apunto a los demás, pero no tuvo tiempo de amenazar con que no se acerquen a su hermanita cuando.

-¡Baja el arma el héroe te lo ordena!- amenazo USA apuntándole con un revolver, a su lado Alemania de la misma manera, Rusia tenía un aura maligna y se encontraba también con el norteamericano.

Japón tenía su espada (ni idea de donde la saco) desvaina y se encontraba con Francia, Suecia los tres frente a las "madres" sirviendo de escudo, Dinamarca tenía su hacha (tampoco sabemos de dónde la saco) apuntando contra el suizo. Extrañamente rodearon a todos con los sillones.

-¡No, no pelean por favor!- pidió llorando el italiano menor– ¡Recuerden que tienen bebes y los pueden asustar!

Y en efecto en este mismo instante Manuel se revolvía en los brazos de Austria, mientras Perú no paraba de llorar con la misma fuerza que Martin, Pedro perdió su calma llorando en los brazos del chino, Prusia apenas podía con el pequeño Sebastián que retorcerse y Romano se asustó de la misma manera con Paraguay.

Asombrando mucho al suizo la pequeña también comenzó a llorar como los demás.

-No llores Pedro…emmm…Mama y Papa están bien- dijo suavemente el norteamericano.

Rusia por otro lado guardo el arma en su abrigo y se acercó al bebe tomándolo suavemente de los brazos del mandarín.

-Spasibo Pedro te asustamos, Cerdo capitalista baja el arma o no dejara de llorar-

Ordeno al estadounidense que aún seguía en guardia con su arma apuntando al rubio suizo.

-Ok –

Con el bajar el arma de USA él bebe comenzó a llorar menos mientras el ruso le acariciaba la cabecita intentando calmarlo. Pronto de la nada apareció el rubio de lentes y beso fugazmente la frente del bebe causando que deje de llorar en su totalidad y lo observe curioso.

-Ya estas mejor- pregunto el ruso al niño que solo rio.

-Ves con mi presencia heroica los bebes dejan de llorar-

-Da, da, da- respondió solo por no querer pelear frente a Pedro.

-Alemania baja el arma –

Ese fue Austria que se paró a su lado con Manuel aun llorando.

-Ja-

Soltó guardándola y después tomando al pequeño chileno para intentar calmarlo.

-Eso fue aterrador- murmuro Dominik aun temblando agarrado de la mano del pianista.

-Ves lo que provocas actuando de manera brusca – acuso apuntando a la micro-nación aun asustada y al bebe que poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención es solo que es un reflejo, no iba a dejar que los lastimaran más con los niños era muy peligroso-

-Lo sabemos pero hubieras echo menos escandalo-

-Eso es algo inevitable-

-Supongo pero suerte que solo fue un susto-

-Si, solo eso-

Con eso el pequeño volvió a relajarse en brazos del rubio y a Kugelmugel le prometieron un nuevo set de pintura bueno por parte del rubio.

-¡Francia idiota!- murmuro molesto intentando calmar al pequeño rubio.

-Mon petit Martin ya volví – hablo cálidamente el francés tomando al argentino de los brazos de Inglaterra.

-¡Oye idiota eso-

-Preferiría que te calmaras antes de intentar calmar al bebe estas histérico-

-¡No estoy histérico!-

-Lo estas y deja de gritar haces que llore más –

-Está bien pero no pienses que lo hago porque me lo dijiste sino porque es necesario-

-Lo sé solo hazlo-

Y con eso después de un momento el pequeño estaba dormido en los brazos Francia que no paraba de comentar lo lindo que es cuando duerme.

-Su-san

-L´ si´nt´-

Y como reacción en cadena cada uno de ellos volvió a su bebe intentando calmarlo. Italia ayudo a Suiza a calmar a Lili. Para después todos calmados y serenos volvieran a sentarse en los sofás ahora con el nuevo dúo.

-De verdad nunca más hagas eso – impuso el francés.

-Si siento mi actitud fue muy espontanea-

-Ve~ lo bueno es que los bebes están a salvo y nadie salió herido- comento Italia feliz con Lili durmiente en brazos siendo vigilados por el suizo.

-Supongo es bueno verte de nuevo Italia- saludo el alemán.

-Ciao Alemania y para todos- saludo de nuevo feliz.

-Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo Italia- saludo la mayoría mientras algunos aun querían salir del susto.

*Tin Ton* sonó el timbre de la casa.

El alemán fue a abrir la puerta por si era alguna otra amenaza loca de nuevo.

Pero no solo una canasta grande que decía "Regalo de la cigüeña" el rubio aun dudoso de lo que era la metió dentro

Al meterla la coloco sobre la mesa de centro que tenían. Mientras las demás naciones se preguntaban que traía esa canasta grande.

-¿Quién la abrirá o la descubrirá? –

-Yo paso, no quiero tener más paros cardiacos por locos pistoleros o alguna bomba-

-Angleterre no llames a la mala suerte-

Suiza se veía molesto.

-¡El héroe la abrirá! –

El nombrado héroe lentamente quito la manta blanca que cubría la superficie de la canasta. Al sacarla se pudo visualizar a tres bebes durmientes, dos eran niñas y el ultimo era un niño. Las dos menores vestidas una de rosa y la otra amarillo. El niño vestia con las suyas celestes.

También traían una Tablet que decía "enciéndeme" al hacerlo la pantalla pronto mostro un video chat que comenzaba con la pantalla.

- _Hola naciones como verán recibieron el regalo de la cigüeña les diré que las niñas también son latinas al igual que el niño, la de ropas rosas es Catalina "Coco" Gómez, Colombia, la de amarillo es María "Vene" Páez Venezuela y el niño es Bolivia Julio Paz…_

 _El caso de la representante de Liechtenstein nos dejó sorprendidos un poco, no sabemos lo que está ocurriendo pero nosotros seguimos investigando, pero por seguridad nacional nos encargamos de cuidar a sus representantes por lo que Coco queda bajo tutela de China e Canadá-_

-¿Quién es Canadá? – curioseo Norteamérica.

 _-¡Tu hermano idiota!-_ Grito la voz por Francia

 _-y como decía Hong Kong e Islandia con la tutela de…-_

-Yo quiero al niño – interrumpió el danés.

 _-está bien tendrán bajo su cuidado a Vene no la acerquen a USA es una orden, Dinamarca y Noruega a Bolivia. Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme antes de que me valla._

-¿Eres hombre o mujer?-

-¡Idiota América!-

-Pero Iggy tenía curiosidad, además dijo que preguntemos lo que sea -

- _Soy un hombre, solo díganme Connor ¿alguna otra pregunta?...que no sea idiota…-_

-¿Queremos saber sobre la casa y como estarán repartidas las habitaciones? O al menos que tenemos a disposición-

-También ¿Qué tipo de sostén monetaria nos darán?-

- _No esperaba menos de Alemania y Austria, pero yo iba dar esta información aun cuando no me lo preguntaran, pues no los repartiré pues son exactamente son 13 habitaciones, un cuarto de lavado, la cocina, el ático, un sótano y una biblioteca e cuarto de música. Por algo es grande._

 _3 habitaciones para invitados y los otras diez para ustedes por lo que de eso encárguense, además tienen una cantidad de XXXXX de dinero disponible para comprar cosas para sus habitaciones y sus bebes. La comida disponible es solo por 2 días por lo que necesitaran ver cómo le harán pues necesitan muchas cosas…si eso es todo adiós naciones…-_

Fin de la llamada. El silencio volvió a reinar.

Los 6 países nombrados ya tenían a sus respectivos bebes. Dinamarca solo alardeaba que ahora tenía un hijo con Prusia. Noruega estaba feliz inexpresivo por fuera pero muy…muy…muy… en el fondo feliz.

China no paraba de abrazar a su pequeña bebe aun sin saber quién era Canadá.

Islandia solo cargaba muy emocionado a una Vene aun dormida siendo fotografiado discretamente por un Hongkones.

Todos emocionados, asustados y un poco traumados del saber lo que les esperaba.

-Ya sabemos la situación por lo que nos dividiremos al igual que ahora-

-Pero Alemania a mí me tocó con Suiza y da miedo-

-Tendrás que aprender a convivir con él, aunque no te preocupes si intenta lastimarte solo grita-

-¿Dónde me quedare yo?-pregunto la micro-nación.

-Aremos lo posible para que en una habitación contigua a la nuestra- respondió el castaño mayor.

-Tiene razón – opino el alemán.

-No solo tener que hacer esto contigo, sino que tenemos que compartir una cama-

-Créeme, yo soy el que menos lo disfruta Angleterre-

-Sigo sin saber ¿quién es ese tal Canadá?

-Sigo sin dudar que eres un verdadero idiota capitalista-

-¡Oye!

-Es tu hermano mon cher America-

-¿Tengo un hermano?-

-De todas formas ese tal Canadá no llego con nosotros-

-Tienes razón Alemania, nosotros somos los primeros en llegar y no vimos a nadie- alego el austriaco recibiendo al bebe chileno del alemán.

-Seguro se habrá atrasado-aru-

-Puede ser, yo no me acuerdo verlo en aeropuerto…Martin ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono al argentino que lo observaba con insistencia su pecho eso era…raro.

-Manuel también esta raro ¿Qué sucede Alemania?-

-No lo sé-

Todos comenzaron a ver como los bebes comenzaban a lloriquear o a buscar algo en sus pechos o a chuparse el dedo con fervor en el caso de México.

-¡México no te comas el dedo!- grito el héroe aterrado.

-No creo que quiera comérselo más bien…-

-Tienen hambre- concluyo el francés después de haber interrumpido a Rusia.

-¡Que haremos nadie aquí tiene "eso"!- grito un islandés apuntando a su pecho plano con falta de "eso".

-¡qué haremos! ¡Alemania ayuda!-

-¡No llores mientras tienes a Lili en brazos se puede caer!- grito el suizo al pobre italiano.

-Primero calmarnos después…-

-Papa tengo hambre- comento la micro-nación al artista que aun sostenía a Chile.

-intentar buscar la respuestas…¡No llores Italia!- Alemania parecía pronto a explotar que cosa podía empeorar las cosas.

*Toc Toc Toc*

Creo que hable muy rápido.

Esta vez fue USA a abrir la puerta.

-¡Qué clase de broma es esta!-

-¡Que paso ahora-aru!-

-Alguien dejo unas maletas en la puerta-

-¡Eso te hizo gritar asi-aru!-

-Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta que estoy aquí- susurro alguien con voz suave.

-Mon petit Canadá ya llegaste- hablo el francés acercándose a la puerta.

-¿A quién le hablas-aru?-cuestiono asiático después de ver como el francés le daba besos al aire y apoyaba su mano en algo.

Lentamente una figura se hizo visible mostrando a alguien idéntico a Estados Unidos exceptuando sus ojos y el estilo de cabello.

-Un gusto soy Canadá-

-¡Un fantasma!

Continuara…

* * *

¿Qué sucederá en próximo cap acaso sabrán cómo darle de comer a los bebes sin tener "eso"?

Aparición inédita de mi querido Canadá TT-TT ¡oh yeah!

En cuanto al susto-traumante-jode vidas era La amenaza de cierto pistolero que casi le saca el alma a unos cuantos.

Ese Suiza es un tremendo *-*

Kugelmugel apareció también Manu tienes hermano mayor, esta micro-nación es mi favorita lo juro.

Espero que a mi queridos lectores y lectoras les haya gustado pues fue echo con amor.

Como siempre lo que me quieran dejar será bienvenido todo excepto los scones de Iggy.

No olviden comentar amigos animan a esta escritora a seguir.


	3. Problemas con la lavadora y compras

Ciao~ Amigos aquí mi extraña presencia de nuevo.

Si como verán tarde más de lo que creí, Pero mejor que tarde a que no haya nada, pero de verdad me disculpo un poco la tardanza estuvo terminado antes pero cometi uno que otro error, por favor avisarme si los tengo

Lamento no responder a los comentarios por el momento pero sepan que subi esto después de leer sus hermosos comentarios alentadores :D

Sin mas interrupciones mias el cap.

Echo sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dominik Edelstein: Kugelmugel.

AH tambien quiero aclarar que cuando pongo *censurado* es por que no se me ocurre que poner y bueno Iggy y Romano tienen un lenguaje bastante conocido por lo que no necesito explicarlo.

* * *

Hora 01:00 p.m.

Todos estaban ya en sus cuartos listos para ir a dormir después de todo lo que paso hoy y un poco inquietos de lo que fueran a hacer mañana. Agregando de que mañana participarían en un juego cortesía del tal Connor.

Aunque a quien no le gustaría saber un poco lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Por lo que relatare un poco los sucesos locos y traumatizantes que sucedieron.

 _Flash Back_

 _Y sin saber que hacer nuestras naciones entraron en pánico al no saber cómo alimentar bebes, ni tampoco como lo harían sin "eso"…hasta que._

 _-Hablemos con el tal Connor –opino la voz de la razón digo el suizo._

 _-Ve~ puede ser una buena idea- apoyo el castaño limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-Ciertamente lo es- dijo el alemán tomando la Tablet. Instantemente la maquina llamo._

 _ **-¿Si?**_ _– contestaron en la otra línea._

 _-¡mein gott! ¿Cómo te pudo llamar si es-_

 _ **-Fue modificada para que puedan recurrir a mí en caso de ayuda o algo-**_ _respondió bostezando._

 _-Ya veo bueno nosotros necesitamos ayuda ahora, los bebes tienen hambre ¿Qué le damos de comer?-_

 _ **-Pues en los gabinetes de la cocina hay fórmula para bebes**_ _–se interrumpió con un bostezo_ _ **\- vienen con instrucciones así que será sencillo, traten de no envenenarlos por lo que prohibido de que Inglaterra se acerque, los biberones están los cajones de abajo, son las 4 de la mañana aquí, así que no me esperen despierto oyeron, adiós-**_

 _-Disculpa el molestarte, gracias por la ayuda-_

 _Fin de la llamada._

 _Al despedirse del informante, el alemán, suizo, italiano y austriaco fueron a la cocina donde encontraron la leche en polvo y los biberones._

 _-Aquí dice que necesitamos agua hervida, bueno no se ve difícil pero lo más responsables que nos ayuden a hacerla y los otros cuiden a los bebes, Italia ve a avisarles a los demás-_

 _-Si Suiza, vamos Lili jugaremos en el sofá-_

 _Pronto el italiano salió de la cocina._

 _-Sigo teniendo hambre – se quejó la micro-nación_

 _-Austria prepara la leche para Manuel por lo que yo te hare algo, nosotros tendremos que hacer nuestro desayuno de todos modos–_

 _-Bueno, manos a la obra todos-_

 _Y como si fuera arte de magia algunos países entraron en la espaciosa cocina, siendo Inglaterra enteramente amenazado de no intentar cocinar y por lo que ahora estaba sentado en la mesa de la misma cocina observando como los demás hacían la leche para los bebes._

 _Suiza e Finlandia estaban lavando los biberones, mientras que podía verse a Rusia, Noruega y China llenarlos con agua hirviendo, después pasando a Francia, Romano, Austria que colocaron la leche indicada, Austria media la cantidad de leche que tenía como todo buen aristócrata-tacaño-madre regañando a los otros si se equivocaban._

 _Japón preparaba el desayuno para los adultos usando todos sus conocimientos en la cocina occidental._

 _Y por último Alemania, había sacado de un lugar desconocido un muy varonil delantal rosa y freía un poco de tocino e hacia un improvisado desayuno para la micro-nación hambrienta._

 _Pero aquí todos se preguntaran que hacían los más o menos padres calificados como idiotas en la sala. Ellos estaban tranquilamente jugando con sus pequeños._

 _USA jugaba con México para distraerlo del hambre y para que no se coma el dedo, aun creía que su hijo iba comerse la manito._

 _Prusia le hacía avioncito a Uruguay ya que no estaba Japón que lo regañaría y así no pensaba en el hambre, tenía el mismo miedo que el héroe._

 _España no paraba de tomarles fotos a Dani pues era muy tierno Fusosososo~_

 _Inglaterra ya mencionado solo mecía a Martin que después quedo semi-dormido._

 _Miguel solo esperaba medio dormido a mama en brazos de papa Suecia._

 _Hong Kong e Islandia que aun sostenía a una hambrienta Vene, con el castaño a cada momento proponiendo el ir ayudar a los demás siendo detenido por el islandés pues no quería explotar la cocina._

 _Canadá solo le susurraba a Coco que mama ya traería la comida._

 _Italia le hablaba dulcemente a Lili de que papa traería rica leche y de paso él también tenía hambre._

 _Dinamarca solo alardeaba sus grandes hazañas con el pequeño Julio, que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba pero hacia el intento de mantenerse atento a todo lo que le decía._

 _Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos donde el norteamericano perdió la paciencia._

 _-¡Es suficiente voy a decirles que se apuren! Y no México, no al canibalismo - le explico a la pequeña nación que comenzó de nuevo a chupar su dedo._

 _-¡Ya estamos de vuelta-aru!- grito el chino saliendo de la cocina junto con las otras naciones._

 _Suecia y Alemania traían un enorme cuenco con biberones._

 _-Al fin pensé que el héroe tendría que ir a ayudarlos-_

 _-Igualmente no iba ser necesaria tu ayuda, da-_

 _-¡Cállate commie!-_

 _-¿Cómo te ha ido mi pequeño México? Mama te trajo algo para comer-_

 _-¡No me ignores idiota!-_

 _-Te recuerdo que solo cuidare un bebe no dos-_

 _Y con la discusión terminada el ruso tomo al castaño de los brazos del héroe y se sentó en el sofá con los demás._

 _Los que serían las mamas repitieron la acción sentándose y los padres solo observaban al parecer el tal Connor les dejo una pequeña guía de cómo darles biberón a los bebes._

 _Inglaterra nervioso le dio a Martin del biberón, que pronto comenzó a tomar pues tenía hambre, todo siendo observado por un francés que temía que el británico se le ocurra ahogar al argentino._

 _Alemania solo se avergonzó con la imagen del estricto aristócrata alimentando a Manuel con la mamadera. Dominik también estaba al lado de mama y con curiosidad observaba a su hermano comer era lindo…de algún modo._

 _Suecia también se avergonzó de la imagen tierna que daba el finlandés con Miguel._

 _Japón sonrojado y nervioso le daba también del botellón a Sebastián con la constante presencia de Prusia que grababa con su celular al nipón, alegando que era lo más tierno que vio. (Agregando que también tenía una hemorragia nasal)_

 _Islandia con el mismo temor interno le daba de comer a Vene con la presencia de Hong Kong que se había vuelto fotógrafo del momento._

 _España solo estaba inconsciente en el suelo después de que Romano enfureciera, no era nada tierno lo que hacía, era raro muy raro…o al menos para él._

 _Noruega tranquilamente ya había terminado de darle de comer a Julio, ignorando los mil y un comentarios del más alto._

 _Canadá solo sonreía y le hablaba a China de lo bonita que era Coco cuando esta termino de comer y para su suerte el chino si lo podía ver._

 _USA nunca admitiría que le tomo secretamente una foto a Rusia dándole del biberón a Pedro._

 _Italia también termino de darle el biberón a Lili siendo auxiliado por Suiza._

 _Después de terminar de darles de comer a todos los menores los mayores hicieron que también hagan provechito para que no estuvieran hinchados. Pero solo había un problema ahora…todos los adultos tenían hambre._

 _-Ahora que desayunaremos nosotros-_

 _-Eso ya lo resolvimos nosotros- respondió un feliz finlandés al norteamericano._

 _-Tiene razón mon cher América nosotros nos encargamos de eso…no la verdad fue Japón el que nos hizo el favor -_

 _El último comentario alentó más a las demás naciones._

 _Después de un improvisado desayuno que solo consto de unos cuantos panqueques, pan tostado y café, el mejor esfuerzo de la nación nipona pero al menos era comestible. El tocino y huevo fue exclusivo de Dominik por parte de papa Alemania_

 _45 minutos pasaron_ _._

 _Después de una revisión en la cochera por parte de las naciones más valiente dicho sea Alemania, Suecia y Rusia. Descubrieron que había 5 autos en lo que podían movilizarse, incomodos pero podían ir a comprar lo que necesitaban._

 _Todos pronto estuvieron repartidos en los autos y arrancaron al_ _famoso Wal-Mart que tenían cerca de la casa. Los autos eran Volkswagen de color negro._

 _En el primer auto iba Alemania al volante e Austria al lado de copiloto, con ellos iba Suiza e Italia._

 _En el segundo iba Francia al volante con Inglaterra de copiloto, pues no dejaría a Rusia o USA conducir menos con su pequeño Martín a bordo y la pequeña nación mexicana._

 _En el tercero y yéndoles de cerca iban Suecia e Finlandia junto con Noruega y Dinamarca. Cabe aclarar que el sueco tuvo la intención de abrir la puerta de atrás y mandar a rodar al rey del norte, pero por su esposa no lo hizo._

 _En el Cuarto Iba Prusia al volante para terror de la nación del sol naciente, que en ningún momento soltó a su bebe, Romano soltaba uno que otro impropio mientras que como el asiático no soltaba a su bebe y para hacer las cosas mejores España tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacer karaoke con la música del estéreo._

 _Si tan solo la Shakira escuchara la extraña versión que creo España de "Loca" no volvería a cantarla más. Se titulaba "Loco por mi Roma"_

 _En el último auto Canadá tomo el volante a pedido de China que temía por lo que fuera hacer Hong Kong si lo hacía._

 _Islandia y la ex – colonia inglesa tuvieron miedo de los pasajeros del frente pues no veían nada y el auto andaba solo. China lo empeoraba hablando con el aire, secretamente el Hongkones publico todo en su facebook._

" _Estado- pánico – O.o_

 _Voy en un auto conducido por un fantasma o algo así y mi maestro enloqueció o algo así e Islandia no me ha soltado a mí y a Vene desde que salimos de la casa o algo así… Moriré en mi primer día de padre o algo así T-T."_

 _Llegaron en menos de lo que esperaron al enorme hipermercado. Los primeros fueron los germanos seguidos de los demás que llegaron tal cual salieron._

 _-Bueno recuerden que no todos nos esperaremos solo tienen que irse con su equipo y auto que les toco, no creen problemas esta advertencia es para mí Bruder-_

 _-¡Hey!- pero tan pronto se quejo fue silenciado por la mirada del japonés._

 _-Los demás ya están lo suficiente grandes como para crear problemas, por lo que no los busquen, eso es todo-_

 _Con lo último dicho por el alemán cada uno tomo su rumbo por la enorme tienda junto a su pareja._

 _Romano e España._

 _Ambos padres caminaban observando uno que otra prenda para su pequeño Dani, estaban buscando ropa de bebe._

 _-¡Mira Romano!- grito eufórico el español después de visualizar una remera con tomates en ella y ponerla en su carrito._

 _-No tienes remedio idiota- se quejó aunque internamente le gusto la remera._

 _\- Bueno tú también deberías buscar ropa que te guste para Dani-_

 _-Lo hare España-Bastardo, por si no lo notas aún tenemos tiempo de ver el lugar-_

 _-Tienes razón, como me gusta la idea de que vuelvas a ser mama-_

 _-¡¿Pero qué dices Bastardo?!- le reclamo sonrojado, pero no se sabe si por la furia o la vergüenza._

 _-Vamos no te enojes, no lo dije con esa intención -_

 _-¡ha! Que pérdida de tiempo, vamos- rezongo volviendo a caminar._

 _-Si aún hay ropa para Dani que comprar fusosososo~-_

 _-¡Aléjate de mí maldición!-_

 _-Estoy loco por mi Roma…Loco…loco…Loco como un toro…-_

 _-¡Deja de cantar esa estúpida canción o te castro bastardo hijo de puta!-_

 _Con algunas naciones nórdicas las cosas iban bien._

 _Noruega solo ignoraba a Dinamarca e intentaba perderlo por ahí, Suecia y Finlandia pasaban un momento muy agradable eligiendo la ropa para Miguel, exceptuando que la mayoría salió de esa tienda cuando vieron al sueco._

 _Hong Kong e Islandia._

 _Para ser padres primerizos lo hacían bien…hasta ahora. El castaño llevaba el canasto para las cosas y aun no tenían nada puesto ahí. Ambos empezaron a cuestionarse del por qué querían hacer esto._

 _-Bueno supongo que hay que buscar ropa de niña- hablo el islandés un poco incómodo, como se supone que siendo hombre compres ropa de mujer._

 _-Debe ser sencillo o algo así, aún es una bebe- le respondió pasando su mano por la cabecita de la bebe dormida._

 _-Creo que tienes razón pero es algo vergonzoso-_

 _-Lo es – concluyo mientras ambos entraban a un sección de ropas de bebe o niñas._

 _Simplificando las cosas fueron más que algo vergonzosas para ambos… y Hong Kong casi quema la tienda pero nada fuera de lo común. Vene tendría varios vestidos con volados y muchas ropitas más gracias a que todos en la tienda le tenían miedo al loco pirómano que entro y casi mata a todos._

 _Con Canadá y China._

 _Para ambos fue nada complicado el tratarse, ya que China si notaba al canadiense, por lo que él podía sentirse feliz de que al menos su pareja lo viera y el chino solo sentía un poco malcriado pues el rubio le dejaba comprar todo lo que veía lindo._

 _-Mira este-aru- llamo el de coleta mostrándole un vestido rojo con florecitas bastante bonito._

 _-Es hermoso... ¿no crees?- opino y le pregunto suavemente a la bebe que tenía en brazos, esta solo sonrió dando su veredicto._

 _-Veo que tienes buen gusto para la ropa-aru –puntualizo con una sonrisa poniendo el vestido junto a los demás que tenían en el carrito y no solo eso también varios zapatitos de lana, una camperita pequeña con la hoja de Canadá en el centro y por ultimo varios gorritos con flores._

 _-Terminamos con la ropa de ella tenemos que comprar algo para nosotros, será necesario-_

 _-Si supongo que me emocione mucho con la ropa de la pequeña-aru -_

 _5 minutos después._

 _Se podía ver (al menos los humanos) a un canadiense con una cangurera llevando a una bebe tierna con un vestido rosadito y un gorrito, el rubio arrastraba el carrito mientras que a su lado iba un chino llevando unas cuantas bolsas en las manos._

 _Cualquiera que los viera diría que es una tierna familia y lo era, pero lo que no sabían era... que no era mujer el chino._

 _Japón y Prusia._

 _Paseaban por los anaqueles de esa enorme tienda viendo que podrían comprar. Aunque a cierto punto al japonés le creció una duda bastante interesante._

 _-Disculpe Prusia-san -llamo al albino que decidía cuál de las pequeñas remeras que tenía en sus manos era más linda. Conejito tierno vs Pollito adorable._

 _-¿Si? – respondió sin voltearse seguía concentrado._

 _-Me pregunto por qué usted y Hungría-san se llevan…bueno… tengo dudas de por qué se refiere a ella de esa…manera…-_

 _-¡Es un travesti muy violento ni lo menciones!... Pero veras el grandioso yo solo dirá, que es muy sensible, resentido…y también se molestó porque le quite esa tierra pero solo Ore-sama seria lo suficiente mente genial para hacerlo kesesesese~_

 _-Ya veo…pero usted sabe que es mujer ¿verdad?-_

 _-Claro que lo sé, desde esa vez que lo se…- rememoro dicho acontecimiento sonrojándose y el japonés no quiso saber con solo ver la cara del albino ególatra se notaba que era vergonzoso._

 _-Entiendo – comento comenzando a alejarse no quería saber, sería muy extraño._

 _-¡Espera Japón! No es como si hubiera pasado algo…veras estaba herido o herida o lo que sea que sea ese marimacho, por lo que…no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo, además aun no te conocía y veras pues…-_

 _La situación se tornó rara para cierto japonés, que comenzó a sentir ciertas ganar de correr lejos_

 _-Creo que está malinterpretando las cosas yo…_

 _-No el grandioso yo lo entiende, estas celoso-_

 _-¿he?-_

 _-Es predecible teniendo mi galante e masculina presencia te enamoraste de mí y sientes celos-_

 _-Sigue equivocado no es…-_

 _\- Japón el grandioso yo, dejo esa vida cuando me volví padre- extrañamente el habiente se tornó melodramático con cada palabra del germano._

 _-Pero eso fue ayer-_

 _-Exacto, además…- de la nada el pruso apareció tras el nipón abrasándolo por detrás asustándolo. Hizo uso de sus magníficos poderes de ninja (?)_

 _-Eres lindo cuando haces de mama, por lo que no te seré infiel, tendré que dejar a muchos y muchas sin mi awesome presencia siéntete afortunado-_

 _-Es bueno que desee hacer lo mejor, pero por favor no invada mi espacio ni haga declaraciones de ese tipo – señalo avergonzado._

 _-pero hasta Sebas-chan está feliz de que abrase así a mama ¿no?- cuestiono al pequeño rubio que seguía en brazos del nipón y efectivamente sonreía muy feliz._

 _El país del sol naciente solo se sintió traicionado por su pequeño que le siguió el juego al pruso loco. Pero se dejó hacer pues era más fuerte, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo para él._

 _Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que alguien los vigilaba, sonriendo de manera un tanto… perturbadora tal vez._

 _-¿Hungría?_

 _La fujoshi se vio descubierta por lo que se volteo y se encontró con el músico que tenía a Manuel._

 _-Hola señor Austria, podría no decir que estoy aquí – respondió sonriente, aunque el músico iba a preguntar el por qué, pero el solo ver la sonrisa rara que tenía la castaña decidió ir a buscar a Alemania._

 _-Está bien, que tengas buenos días-_

 _-Gracias señor Austria, usted también-_

 _Y con eso el aristócrata volvió a desaparecer por los pasillos dejando a la húngara._

 _-Japón y Prusia se vieron tan lindoooos~, aunque este ese tonto en esto, no importa la imagen es única sin duda-_

 _Con la misión de seguir obteniendo más imágenes la chica desapareció por los pasillos buscando más víctimas._

 _Austria seguía buscando al germano, Quien diría que era tan fácil perderse en un Supermercado, pero mientras buscaba al alemán se encontró a otras naciones._

 _Como Inglaterra y Francia que discutían sobre que ropa llevaría Martín, o Rusia e USA peleando, pues el héroe quería llevar una cama en forma de auto pero el ruso no lo permitiría._

 _Pasaron 5 minutos en donde el aristócrata ya se daba por vencido pero cerca de unas tiendas con cunas lo encontró. Al estar enfrente la tienda decidieron entrar siendo ahora el alemán el que cargara Manuel. Kugelmugel solo se sujetó de la mano del castaño mayor._

 _-No la llevaremos-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Por qué no y punto-_

 _-¿Dime el por qué no y responde algo racional Alemania?-_

 _-Dije que no, vamos-_

 _-No me moveré hasta que me digas porque - advirtió. Cruzándose de brazos como de costumbre._

 _-Si tengo que cárgate para salir lo hare –_

 _-Hazlo, pero dime ¿porque no quieres llevar la cuna para el cuarto?-_

 _-Por qué no la usara, dormirá con nosotros- sentencio el germano con seriedad._

 _Estuvieron brevemente en una batalla de miradas, que perdió el rubio._

 _-De acuerdo- se rindió._

 _-Veo que tomas buena decisiones - concluyo cuando ambos avanzaron a preguntar los precios de las dichosas camas de bebes._

 _-Mama puede convencerte rápido- comento el de trenzas._

 _-No me lo recuerdes por favor-_

 _Cuando a ambos adultos le dijeron el precio de las cunas, alguien reflexiono a fondo._

 _-Creo que no será necesaria dormirá con nosotros- anuncio saliendo._

 _-Espera tú-_

 _-Creo que voy a declinar de mi idea, por lo que vamos aún hay cosas que comprar- con lo último dicho salió._

 _-También cambia rápido de ideas- término la micro-nación._

 _-Ese es el mayor problema, bueno vamos o se perderá de nuevo-_

 _Con Italia y Suiza._

 _Italia a diferencia de los demás estaba cerca de la comida. Bueno al menos observando que llevaría._

 _Con Lili, ambos se encontraban eligiendo que postre llevar. La pequeña siendo la excepción de los demás bebes podía sentarse en el asiento del carrito. Pero algo pronto algo llamo la atención de Italia asiendo que corra directo hacia eso dejando a la rubia atrás._

 _-Ve~ Suiza puedo llevar pasta- cuestiono, corriendo hacia el nombrado rubio teniendo como 5 paquetes de pasta en los brazos._

 _-Si- respondió distraído, aun debatiéndose de si llevar queso barato o uno de calidad._

 _-Grazie Suiza-_

 _-No grites, no es para tanto – renegó llevando el queso barato y también se veía deprimido- Pero, no es como si no pudiera comprar el otro ya que tengo dinero que nos dieron, pero este queso me gusta._

 _-Si ese queso podría ser perfecto para acompañar la pasta-_

 _Pero al menos Italia le trataba de subir el ánimo. Volteo hacia él, ¡Espera! Acaso no era el italiano con quien estaba la bebe._

 _-Italia ¿dónde dejaste a Lili?-_

 _-Está conmigo viendo…- el tono alegre se apagó siendo remplazado por solo la nube de humo de un Italia que corrió directo a donde dejo a su bebe._

" _Con la pequeña Liechtenstein."_

 _Se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar esperando a que su mama volviera por ella como buena niña. Lo que no espero es encontrarse con…_

 _-Ah es una chiquilla – comento enternecido una voz masculina._

 _La rubia dirigió su mirada a esa persona confirmando que no era su mama más bien era terrorífico. Era más alto, tenía piel un poco más oscura y tenía un mascara blanca. Era Turquía… (?)_

 _-¿Quién te dejo aquí? ¿Debería de llevarte con seguridad?-_

 _El turco intento acercarse y tomar a la bebe pero algo más bien alguien se lo impidió. Volteo observando a un italiano para nada sonriente que vigilaba cada movimiento con seriedad…este era Italia o Romano, pero era poco probable que sea roma por lo que era el menor Italia._

 _-Parece que no aprendiste desde la primera vez que me invadiste por accidente ¿no?- pregunto con voz fría._

 _-Eres…Italia…-_

 _-Ve~- respondió, pero no sonaba para nada como el ruidito que siempre hacia el castaño, más bien sonó un poco macabro. El de mascara solo quiso huir, Italia con esa personalidad si era escalofriante._

 _-¡No espera! Yo solo quise ayudarla es que la dejaron sola…veras- intento excusarse pero cada palabra firmaba más su sentencia._

 _El más pequeño tomo una caja de leche del anaquel que tenía a un lado._

 _-¿¡Que harás con eso!?- grito con recelo._

 _-Nada malo Turquía, no tengas miedo~- siguió con esa amabilidad que contradecía su aura aterradora. Una sonrisa basta para que el mayor quisiera de verdad correr._

 _-No te creo, ¡aléjate!-_

 _-Lamento no poder entender lo que dices, no hablo turco- camino a paso lento acercándose más._

 _-¡No! ¡Con la leche! ¡No!- fue lo que se escuchó por alrededor del pasillo - ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-_

 _De vuelta con Suiza._

 _El seguía lamentándose el no poder comprarse un queso de calidad, hasta que llego el Italiano trayendo consigo a la bebe para alivio del suizo._

 _-No vuelvas dejarla sola, entendiste- le regaño sacándola del carrito y alzándola en brazos._

 _-Si, por suerte no se topó con extraños ve~-_

 _-Bueno, vámonos aún hay cosas que comprar- sentencio._

 _-Si-_

 _Con Turquía…_

 _La nación aún seguía en suelo con heridas considerables, quien diría que una caja de leche fuera un arma terrible._

 _-No volveré a ayudar a un niño en mi vida-_

 _Para suerte o martirio de él, paso por hay un griego cargando un bebe de identidad desconocida._

 _-¡Ayúdame mal agradecido!-_

 _-No sé… quién eres… y… no es bueno…. hablar con… extraños- le paso de largo ignorando al muy herido._

 _-¡Extraño tu mama! ¡Maldito *censurado*!-_

 _Pero el viaje o la visita a la tienda Wal-Mart pronto termino pues ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban así que volvieron a los autos_

 _En cuanto volvieron a casa todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a dejar sus maletas y nuevas cosas._

 _Francia e Inglaterra._

 _Ambos rubios mayores entraron al cuarto amplio que les correspondía. Francia como papel de padre llevo las cosas de ambos hasta una esquina del cuarto donde el dejo y las nuevas las puso sobre su enorme cama matrimonial._

 _Tomo un poco de las ropas que trajo y las puso en un canasto que tenía cerca, se preguntó si cabía la posibilidad de tener un lavarropas en el baño. Pues la ropa que tenía hay necesitaba una lavada._

 _Camino hasta el baño descubriendo una bañera y otra cosa que lo sorprendió y alegro._

 _Inglaterra solo se extrañó de no verlo, camino hacia el baño y allí lo encontró estudiado la…lavadora y colocando ropa… lo interrumpió antes que colocara más._

 _-Oi Francia ¿Qué haces?-_

 _-Crio pollos en el retrete-_

 _-¡Responde bien! ¡Hijo de -_

 _-Que esperabas que respondiera a la pregunta que me hiciste, acaso eres ciego mon ami-_

 _-¡No lo soy idiota! Pero es raro ver una lavadora en un baño es todo-_

 _-Tal vez, pero al menos no lavaremos nuestra ropa con los demás-_

 _-La única cosa buena-_

 _Termino la conversación y el francés volvió a colocar la ropa terminando y echándola a andar. Vio el cesto que antes uso para traer la ropa y noto algo que ya había visto antes, se agacho la sostuvo en su mano tratando de no entrar en pánico._

 _-Angleterre ¿me podrías decir… donde dejaste a… mon petit Martin esta vez?- la voz le salió temblorosa aun cuando intento controlarla._

 _-En la cama ¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió extrañado._

 _Pero lo que le paro el corazón fue el ver que el francés volteo mostrándole la remera que le habían comprado, la misma que tenía puesta, ahora estaba en el cesto de Francia y para mala suerte de ambos solo era la remera lo que había._

 _El francés reacciono directamente a detener la máquina, que ahora podría tener dentro a su bebe._

 _-¡Maldición Martin!- grito a su lado el británico, apretando botones al azar para abrir esa cosa._

 _\- Par Dieu, Martin que no estés dentro de esta cosa- rogaba internamente el francés._

" _click" sonó y la puerta de la maquina se abrió regando de agua y ropa el suelo. Ambos rubios con histeria revisaron los montones de ropa y la maquina pero no encontraron nada._

 _Una suave risa los hizo voltear a ambos. Y hay en la puerta sonriendo felizmente sentado sin remera y solo en pañal el pequeño argentino observaba lo que hacían. El inglés todo mojado e histérico lo abrazo contra sí._

 _-Idiota…idiota…casi me matas de un susto…eres un idiota…- lloraba el pobre abrazando al argentino, sintiendo que su alma volvía. El francés se unió a ambos capturando tanto al inglés como al argentino en un abrazo protector y tembloroso._

 _-Casi nos matas mon petit Martin, eres un niño travieso-regaño débilmente el francés tenía los ojos rojos como si resistiera el llorar y lo hacía. El británico era otra historia pues no podía contener las lágrimas de alivio y miedo- Ves has hecho llorar a mama._

 _El pequeño argento pronto borro la sonrisa y solo se sujetó de su "mama" intentando decir que lo sentía. Y mama lo perdono al comenzar a jugar con su cabello rubio por momentos._

 _Los tres siguieron ahí sentados en el piso del baño por un rato más e Inglaterra se anotó mentalmente que odia de ahora en adelante las lavadoras._

 _USA e Rusia._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra al entrar a ese cuarto donde de ahora en adelante vivirían juntos en tiempo indefinido._

 _El norteamericano dejo todas las molestas que trajo a un lado de la cama. Se lanzó hacia la misma de manera perezosa observando como el eslavo dejaba al pequeño México en la cama con él._

 _El peli-cenizo no cruzo palabra alguna mientras tomaba una toalla de su maleta junto con una muda de ropa y entro al baño para darse una ducha._

 _Un héroe no se podía aburrir, menos con un bebe ahí. Por lo que lo tomo en brazos colocándolo contra su pecho, para jugar con sus cabellos oscuros de manera paternal._

 _-Ahora eres un bebe, no sé qué hacer con un bebe pero como héroe hare lo que pueda Ja Ja Ja – rio sonoramente como era costumbre para darse confianza._

 _Una idea cruzo su mente estaba aburrido pero al menos intentaría divertirse junto con su hijo._

 _El eslavo ya había terminado de ducharse y ahora se vestía pensando en cosas al azar para aligerar su jaqueca. Por culpa de cierto héroe._

 _Salió con la toalla en la cabeza secándose y quedo un poco sorprendido con lo que vio._

 _-Vamos Pedro, ven con papa-_

 _Cualquiera diría que esperaba que camine hacia el pero eso no iba pasar, por que ahora el castaño observaba a quien sería su padre, pero no se movía._

 _\- Vamos, ven con papi- siguió insistiendo, pero él bebe seguía allí tieso observándolo._

 _USA estaba de rodillas en el piso con los brazos abiertos esperando que su hijo mexicano viniera a él, pero nada solo seguía allí sentado en suelo observándolo…si supiera que aun ni siquiera sabe gatear._

 _El ruso sin intensión de interrumpir a los dos camino a un lado del bebe para llegar a su maleta, pero lo más extraño de la situación fue cuando él bebe lo siguió gateando como podía._

 _Un golpe fuerte para el orgullo del héroe pero no hizo nada pues se notaba que hasta Rusia se sorprendió. Secretamente tomo su celular y comenzó a grabar._

 _La "mama" se arrodillo un poco sorprendido recibiendo a su bebe que gateaba hacia él. Sonrió al tenerlo en sus brazos y listo para dormir._

 _Todo fue grabado por el de lentes, que nombro el video como "La primera vez que Pedro gateo :D"_

 _La tarde y noche siguieron con momentos más tranquilos y nada fuera de lo normal, excepto cuando tuvieron que cambiarle el pañal._

 _USA solo dijo que podía servir como arma mortal al igual que con los scones de Inglaterra._

 _Dinamarca se desmayó por el olor al igual que Hong Kong, Prusia e USA después de que se ofreciera a abrir el regalito que le dejo Pedro._

 _Islandia y China no se llevaron la mejor parte pues tenían que tratar con niñas, el islandés fue fotografiado después de que el castaño de su pareja despertara para ver el show. Suecia se enredó las manos intentando ponerle de nuevo el dichoso pañal._

 _Romano le dejo el trabajo a España, que lo hizo sonriente como si no sintiera el olor, cosa que envidiaron los demás, Francia tampoco tuvo problemas para hacerlo, pues solo aguanto la respiración. Alemania solo repetía que no era nada comparado a lo que sufrió en batallas para darse animo._

 _Suiza también no pudo cambiarle en pañal a su ahora hija Lili, pues era una niña e iba ser embarazoso para él, suerte que Italia lo hizo de manera profesional. Japón solo se vio preocupado por el estado del pruso desmayado en el sofá, ya había cambiado el pañal de su bebe y no le fue dificultoso._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Resumiendo las cosas ahora las naciones estaban en su respectivo cuarto listos para dormir.

03:00 p.m.

Canadá salió del baño de su habitación, después de haber atendido el llamado de la naturaleza, observo su cama encontrándose con la vista de China con el cabello suelto abrazando a Coco que también estaba dormida, el canadiense sonrió ante eso y camino hacia ambos.

Se metió en la cama tapando con las frazadas a ambas naciones así no sentían frio, paso un brazo por el chino y lo acerco más mientras se acomodaba tal vez si se acostumbraría a una vida así, un poco difícil pero agradable de todos modos.

03:30 p.m.

El canadiense se levantó al sentir unos insultos, murmullos en chino y el llanto de una bebe. Se colocó los lentes que dejo en una mesita a un lado de su cama. Volteo y se encontro con China sentando en la cama tratando inútilmente de calmar a la bebe que lloriqueaba con intensidad.

-¿Qué le sucede?- cuestiono al ver como el asiático parecía alterado.

-No sé-aru, solo se levantó y comenzó a llorar-aru, no sé qué debo hacer-aru - declaro apoyándose en el pecho del canadiense…temblaba mucho por la preocupación y recelo.

-Debe de tener hambre – sugirió frotando su espalda, intentando calmarlo a él y a sí mismo.

-Tal vez-

-Iré a buscar su biberón, revisa si tiene el pañal cargado y trata de mecerla, ya vuelvo- salió de la cama de un salto y se fue del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

Se sorprenderán al saber que no solo le pasó a estas naciones pues ahora en este instante.

Estados Unidos fue pateado fuera de la cama y como zombi salió a buscar la mamadera de Pedro, dejando al ruso intentando calmar a la nación mexicana.

Suecia también salió no parecía adormilado pero si llevaba pijama e iba a buscar también la mamila de Miguel. España salió con chichón en la cabeza en busca de la misma cosa. Hong Kong no parecía distinto pero el solo repetía "Buscar el biberón y volver o algo así"

Suiza sorprendentemente salió con su pijama rosa en busca de la misma cosa, pero él iba enserio armado. Dinamarca no fue diferente pues él estaba sentando esperando a que el agua se calentara.

Por idea de Alemania habían dejado mamilas echas y solo tenían que calentarlas nada difícil, pero era cosa difícil cuando eres un zombi que no distingue la nevera de un maceta y te duermes cada 2 minutos.

Y como algo que se fuera a prever alguien rodo por las escaleras, no era nada más ni nada menos que Prusia.

-¡Bruder!- grito ya saben quién preocupado.

-Biberón…conseguir…Japón…matarme…sueño- murmuro apenas levantándose.

Alemania también estaba allí pues fue corrido por Austria a buscar la misma cosa. Todos allí tenían solo un propósito buscar la mamadera y volver a dormir.

Pero dejemos a las naciones un momento para ver que hacen nuestros otro dos amigos.

Estos eran Hungría y Connor.

-¡Volví! – anuncio la húngara entrando a un centro de comando súper sofisticado. Allí se podía ver un sistema de cámaras que vigilaban a cada momento a las naciones y bebes.

-Bienvenida- hablo una voz masculina.

-Ya saben lo que les ocurrió a las naciones latinas, hoy llegaban los estudios-

-Las condiciones son normales en sus exámenes físicos y químicos-

-Entonces ¿porque están así?-

-Pero encontraron un componente desconocido en su cuerpo –

-¿Desconocido?-

-Si no sabrían determinar que es, ahora está siendo estudiado para mayor entendimiento, pero sé que no solo viniste a saber de eso ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

-Ah…eso pues me entere por unos de sus empleados que usted preparo algo para ellos-

-Si algo sencillo, un juego-

-Un juego que considerado, pero ¿Cómo se llama el juego?-

-Los juegos del hambre... bueno en realidad no, mañana lo sabras -

-¿He?-

Continuara…

* * *

¿Que pasara en el próximo cap? ¿Podrán las naciones sobrevivir a al Juego que tienen preparados para mañana? ¿Tendrán invitados sorpresa?

Esto y otras preguntas mas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo este esperando el desenlance de lo que ocurrirá.

Bueno como siempre por parte mia un poco de exageración, pero no crean que hablo de los mismo juegos del hambre mas bien una hetalia versión, mas bien mi versión de unos juegos del hambre espero que estén ansiosos de saber. Aunque no es nada de lo que piensan.

Como dije antes lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste mis queridos lectores y lectoras.

Como siempre lo que me quieran dejar será bienvenido todo excepto los scones de Iggy.

No olviden comentar amigos animan a esta escritora a seguir.

Ciao~


	4. Juegos raros y almuerzo divertido

Ciao~

De nuevo aquí mis queridos amigos si tarde mucho. Tambien tuve que reescribir este cap unas miles de veces, si no daban el resultado que quería. Pero aquí esta

Responderé a los comentarios hermosos que me motivaron para este cap.

DulceCandyCruzh3 : Aquí me tienes con la conti lamento tardanza. De verdad gracias por comentar espero que te guste :D

Mch378: Tal vez haga que se junten o algo, pero con la advertencia que les dio Connor dudo un poco que Canadá lo deje y menos mama China que lo más probable que le con el wok XD. De todas formas gracias por comentar y aquí me tienes con la conti…

SalyKon: De verdad me alegra que le gustara y que te alegre el dia, ni idea de que con este no te lo arruine, bueno no diré nada porque sería spoiler XD. Gracias por comentar y aquí me tienen con la conti gente.

Leo yasmin: Aquí tu pedido algunas micro-naciones…algunas. Lo de la pareja creo que será difícil más porque aún son bebes en realidad. Y digo bebe por que en verdad son bebes ni siquiera chibis. De todas formas ese será el único pedido que no podre cumplir.

Aquí mi cap, gracias por comentar y por seguir o por agregar a favoritos.

Eso es todo ahora sin más interrupción de mi parte a leer.

Echo sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dominik Edelstein: Kugelmugel.

Luciano Da Silva: Brasil.

* * *

Después de una noche llena de llanto (de bebes y probablemente algunos paises), idas al baño (Prusia vejiga de ardilla), ir a buscar agua a la cocina cuando esta oscurito y te puede seguir un zombi, para todos al fin llego la mañana o medio día.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – grito una voz masculina con un megáfono. Pero alguien le lanzo una maseta.

Por lo que la voz decidió entrar a la casa, teniendo un juego de llaves primeramente, invitándose a entrar a la cocina para buscar algunas cosas.

Cuarto de Alemania e Austria.

-¡Despierten gente! ¡Despierten!- grito una persona golpeando un sartén con una cuchara.

Alemania solo callo de la cama llevándose la sabana, Austria, Manuel y todo.

Él bebe fue sorprende mente atrapado en muchas colchas que detuvieron su caída y ahora estaba dentro de un capullo calentito. ¿Austria? Bueno callo sobre el alemán pero ni se molestó en levantarse más bien solo se acomodó y volvió a dormir.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? –pregunto el alemán, no le molestaba ser usado de almohada Austria tenia peso pluma, pero si el loco que entro haciendo tanto alboroto- espera también olvide el… ¡qué te pasa por que nos despiertas así!

-No grites fuerte despertaras al bebe- reprendió levantando a Manuel de las colchas.

-Precisamente eres tu quien lo dice-

-Yo solo vine a levantarlos, tengo una agenda apretada sabes-

Eso fue dicho por un adolescente o al menos lo parecía de 17 años, alto como para tener la altura de Francia, no muy delgado, cabello negro y de piel blanca que parecía la de Rusia. Llevaba una camiseta blanca manga larga remangada con un chaleco de traje negro abierto, al igual que unos Jeans del mismo tono y ojos negros.

-¿Por qué razón? Sigo sin saber quién eres-

\- ¿Quién le dijo sobre esta casa y quien los mando aquí primeramente? -

-Eres… ¿Connor?-

-Eh si soy yo, un gusto, ahora desherédate que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- aviso saliendo del cuarto después de dejar a Manuel sobre la cama.

-Austria despierta-

-5 minutos más-

-Levántate-

-Guarda silencio almohada que suena como Alemania-

-Soy Alemania-

-Inaceptable, Alemania no es tan cómodo- respondió por lo que el rubio sonrojado decidió algo.

-No me dejas opción-

Y así fue como Alemania tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de levantar al músico metiéndolo a una tina de agua… helada. Se podría decir que estuvo inconsciente por unos instantes y casi queda impotente.

Lo de la sartén y la cuchara se repitió en todos los cuartos siguientes.

Inglaterra como gato se pegó al techo del susto y Francia por primera vez no lo molesto menos por sus habilidades felinas innatas.

-¡Que se supone que está pasando!-

-Angleterre primero baja del techo, te caerás-

-No…es necesario qu-e te preocupes puedo… sujetarme bien-

-De que hablas caerás encima mío y de mon cher sino bajas, después de eso puedes matarte si quieres-

-¡Maldito hijo de puta francés!-

Dinamarca casi salta por la ventana del miedo y Noruega no iba a detenerlo.

-Estuvo cerca

-¡Gracias Noru por preocuparte por mí!

-No, casi me deshago de ti pero será otra-

España casi lo mata con su alabarda y Romano le arrojo una lámpara.

-¡Malnacidos tienen un niño dentro como diablos se les ocurre tener este tipo de armas!- grito el informante corriendo lejos.

-¿Quién era ese? ¡Maldición debí arrojarle a España-bastardo!-

-Roma~ no seas cruel conmigo-

-Che palle, solo porque tengo un niño todavía no te empalo con tu arma-

-Yo también te quiero-

Cuarto de Suecia y Finlandia.

-¡Despierten eh- el informante antes de que pudiera tocar su sartén observo como Suecia lo observaba.

-B´en´s - (Buenos)

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Así fue como el corrió fuera para salvar su vida. Repitiendo *nunca en la vida volveré a levantar a un sueco*

-Su-san ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién gritaba?-

-N´ id´a (Ni idea)-

Cuarto de Hong Kong e Islandia.

-¡Bien idiotas despier-

Extrañamente tuvo varios petardos dentro de los bolsillos listos para reventar. Y uno en su cara.

*explosión*

-¡No otra vez!- grito corriendo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el islandés recién despejándose.

-Te dije que la trampa en la puerta serviría o algo así, acaba de ahuyentar a un extraño-

-Veo, déjame dormir un rato más-

-Está bien o algo así-

Cuarto de Rusia y Estados Unidos.

-Nos molestaste, nos levantaste cuando estábamos cansamos, un comportamiento así debería ser arreglado ¿no? Camarada- hablo tenebrosamente.

-E-sper-a un momento comm-ie-

-¿Qué demonios? – se asustó el informante.

\- ¡Corre por tu vida!-

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Run! ¡Corre por tu vida!-

-Suerte que tengo la herramienta necesaria para eso, el "Bastón mágico"… KolKolKol-

-¡Corre!

Por suerte USA arrastro al moreno fuera del cuarto antes de que le hicieran cosas innombrables con el "Bastón mágico"

Cuarto de Canadá y China.

Connor tuvo miedo de tocar o no, el sartén lo había abandonado en algún lado y la cuchara la mantenía como arma en caso de que lo intente matar de nuevo.

-¡Despierten… pero no me maten!- grito pero fue noqueado por un wok.

-¡Quien viene a molestar-aru! ¡Ya estoy molesto-aru! – comenzó a gritar el chino.

El rubio canadiense se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del moreno y lo despertó.

-Lo lamento no descanso lo suficiente –

-No te preocupes, me largo- renegó arrastrándose a afuera.

Cuarto de Japón y Prusia.

Abandonando la idea de gritar toco la puerta, pero esta se abrió.

-Buenos Di—

-¿Quién eres? Mi espada no tendrá clemencia-advirtió teniendo su katana.

-¡Ataquen ejercito emplumado!- dijo con un grito de guerra el albino.

-¡No otra vez! –con eso dicho huyo teniendo un ejército de pollitos siguiéndolo.

Japón enfundo su arma y luego observo como Prusia bailaba sobre su cama.

-Ore-sama te lo dijo un ejército de pollitos es mejor que un perro guardián-

-Tal vez tenga razón por esta ocasión-

Todos los países bajaron con su bebe en brazos hacia la sala donde estaban, Hungría que servía de enfermera para Connor que estaba con un cambio de ropa y lleno de vendas.

-¡Tú que haces aquí!-gritaron todos juntos al verlo excepto por Alemania.

-¡Mein Gott! ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto al acercarse al informante. Todos los demás lo veían raro. ¿Acaso lo conocía?

-No se me atacaron con un wok, un bastón Mágico, una alabarda, casi cometo homicidio o seria suicidio ni idea, me lanzaron una lámpara, una maseta, un sueco casi me mata del susto, un hacha casi me parte a la mitad, me llenaron de petardos la ropa, un ejército de pollitos me ataco y por ultimo me caí en un pozo-

A este punto Alemania tenía un tic en el ojo y la mayoría de los países ser partía de risa en el suelo.

-¿Un pozo?-

-Ve los niños tienden a hacerlos cerca de mis casas-

-Eso explica algunas cosas- respondió Hungría aun vendando la cabeza del adolescente- Es una buena lección de vida, pero quédate quieto-

-Está bien–

-Lamentamos lo sucedido- se disculpó el alemán en nombre de todos.

-No es necesario-

-Tiene razón, el material que ustedes me dejaron valió la pena-

Varios sudaron frio, ¿Qué tipo de material?

-Me lo decía a mi loca Fujoshi-

-¿Qué dice?- dijo sacando otra vez el sartén.

-Bueno ¡auch! Como iba diciendo ¡auch! Nosotros vinimos por ¡auch! Puedes parar…- amenaza por sartén-… por favor.

-Está bien-

\- como decía vine a aquí además de presentarme como Connor a dirigir el juego

-¿En qué consiste-aru?- pregunto china levantando la mano.

-A eso consiste en-

Cambio repentino de lugar, ahora todos estaban en el jardín. Dos mesas largas con sábanas blancas que se extendían por el lugar, además de haber canastas con las mismas sabanas cubriéndolas.

-… En cocinar algo para el almuerzo- dijo haciendo un ademán a las mesas.

-¿Eso es un juego?- cuestiono el Austriaco.

-Eh si es un juego que no explique aun, como verán junto con su pareja tienen que cocinar algo que nosotros los jueces aceptemos.

-Parece fácil o algo así-

-Ya dije que los ingredientes los tiene que elegir los bebes y que eso es solo la primera parte-

-Este tipo enserio tiene algo en nuestra contra- murmuro Prusia.

-Prusia-san le rogaría no echar más sal en la herida-

-No por supuesto que no, la sal es para la comida-

-Creo que no me entendió-murmuro el japonés al ver como se alejaba.

En un segundo las mantas se quitaron y pudieron observar una cantidad considerables de ingredientes que podrían utilizar, ahora a esperar que sus bebes elijan algo que al menos conozcan.

Con Rusia y USA.

-Vamos Pedro sé que a nadie les gusta las verduras pero al menos elige el Hot Dog o una Hamburguesa- pidió el americano al bebe. Estaban eligiendo la comida.

-Ninguna de las dos opciones es al menos una verdura o comida-

-¡Cállate commie que nadie hablo contigo!-

-Yo tampoco contigo cerdo capitalista solo di una opinión

-Pero eso… eso… ¡cállate si!-

-Como siempre te dejo sin palabras camarada-

-¡Muérete!-

-Después de ti claro-

-¡No digo nada contra ti solo porque tengo un bebe!-

-No te mato solo porque tenemos un bebe-

-AHHHGGGGG-

Ahora verán quienes quedaron y los que no.

USA- Rusia: Descalificados.

Razones: él bebe mexicano ignoro a ambos y se echó una siestita, los bebes tienen la vida fácil ¿no?

Hong Kong e Islandia.

Dinamarca e Noruega: descalificados.

Razones: Por qué el noruego no dejaría que el danés este cerca de una estufa menos con su nuevo pequeño. Imposibilitados por culpa del Rey del Norte.

España y Romano.

China e Canadá: Descalificados

Razones: bueno el chino estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para negarse a cocinar y se durmió sobre las faldas del rubio. Coco también durmió junto con "mamá".

Francia e Inglaterra.

Información adicional - ataron a Iggy en una silla, nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco como para dejarlo cerca de una cocina ni por asomo.

Suecia y Finlandia: Descalificados.

Razones: tenían a Miguel dormido todo el recorrido lo que no los dejo participar.

Suiza e Italia.

Alemania e Austria: Descalificados.

Razones; por culpa de que Manuel se negaba a despertar y si lo hacía comenzaba a llorar.

Japón e Prusia. Sorprende mente siguen O.o.

La mesa de jueces solo era una mesa que tenía pegada un pequeño cartel que decía "JUECES"

Ahora el invitado sorpresa que nadie esperaba.

Es alto, cabello castaño oscuro, su piel tiene el mismo tono que España, está relacionado con el nombrado, tiene un bebe latino y su lenguaje es portugués. ¿Ya descubriste quién es?

Es Portugal.

-Sigo sin saber que hago aquí- hablo el nombrado sentado junto con los jueces Hungría y Connor.

-Apoyar a tu hermano, distraerte y es parte de tu servicio a la comunidad- le argumento el peli-negro.

-Ya entendí pero ese britani-

-No, no le permitimos la cocina-

-Qué bueno ese loco nos podría matar, hay vienen los primeros- anuncio al ver a Hong Kong e Islandia.

Traían un plato bastante decente.

-¿Qué esto?- pregunto el portugués después de tenerlo en frente. Parecía salsa con arroz frito.

-Es…- el islandés fue callado por la mano del castaño.

-Es explosión de sabor o algo así-

-Espero que solo sea por el nombre- hablo el moreno intentando enterrar el tenedor en eso.

-Yo también- apoyo la jueza.

Pero estamos hablando del hongkonés por lo que no es de sorprender que la comida exploto en la cara de los jueces.

Islandia quedo en blanco, ¿Cuándo puso los explosivos?

-Hong Kong por enésima vez ¡La comida no necesita pirotecnia!- grito Islandia.

-Sabe bastante bien- comento la húngara lamiendo un poco lo que tenía en los labios.

-Tiene razón- le siguió Connor tomando con el dedo un poco de la cara de Portugal, ninguno sabe que Japón e la Fujoshi tomaron una foto de eso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo el albino.

-Gracias por la crítica o algo así- dijo el castaño despreocupado arrastrando a su pareja.

Le siguió Francia con un platillo bastante refinado. Pero lo que no sabían es que cuando el galo se distrajo un británico tomo posesión de la olla. Y ya sabrán lo que paso después.

-Que crueles, no saben lo que es la verdadera cocina- acusaba el francés mordiendo masculinamente su pañuelo rosa. No tenía idea de nada.

-¡Cállate Francia!- renegó el británico arrastrándolo ofendido. ¡Cómo se atreven a despreciar su comida!

-Gracias por tirarlo antes de que lo comiera- agradeció la castaña. Connor arrojo su plato cuando se dio cuenta.

\- me lavare el estómago después- dijo molesto el portugués.

\- Sabíamos que Inglaterra en algún momento iba meter las manos- comento aburrido el peli-negro.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo irónico el castaño al informante.

-Si dejaba que la loca Fujoshi se envenene quien me haría galletas después, ¡tú!-

-No pero mínimo advierte-

-Awww esta celoso- gaturreo la húngara teniendo una video cámara salida de la nada.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué?-

-Vamos hazte el desentendido pero ambos sabemos otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Olvídalo-

Los siguientes fueron Prusia e Japón con su invento de Sushi con patatas. Extraño ¿no?

-Sabe bastante bien- analizo el peli-negro después de comer un bocado.

-Tiene razón deberían patentarlo- apoyo la húngara.

-No sabe tan mal como pensé- dijo el castaño, si lo dice el que ya acabo su plato.

-Te dije que ore-sama tiene buenas ideas Japón-

-Me asusta que hasta ahora haya tenido razón-

-Oye eso es cruel- lloro dramáticamente abrazando al japonés- Ahora me darás helado para reparar tu error con el grandioso yo

-Le dije que no me parece correcto este tipo de muestras en público- acuso el nipón, siendo fotografiado por la castaña.

-Si te gusta hacerlo más privado todo el tiempo- gaturreo sonriendo. La una chica se desmayó y pronto necesitaría transfusiones de sangre.

España y Romano trajeron paella.

-Es bastante buena pero no hicieron otra cosa- pregunto la húngara, no tenía nada contra el italiano pero le gustaba su rostro molesto era tierno y tenía cámaras para eso.

-No comeré- anuncio el portugués.

-Vamos fue hecha por España es profesional… - le insistió el informante a él le gustó mucho.

-Con mayor razón no comeré eso-

-¿Porque eres tan cruel con el jefe?- lloro el español.

-No lo hare- renegó ignorando a su hermano- y nada cambiara mi-

Fue callado cuando el peli-negro le dio de comer con la cuchara. Acepto que estaba buena a regañadientes.

*Nadie podría terminar esto más rápido* pensó el informante molesto.

Otra vez la húngara tuvo una hemorragia y muchas cámaras que captaron eso en muchos ángulos.

Con Italia e Suiza.

-¿Qué le sucede estuvo así desde hace rato?- pregunto el castaño al ver como a húngara le sangraba la nariz al ver como Suiza ayudaba a Italia.

-Mejor ni siquiera preguntes-

-Este no es mi OTP pero al menos es algo real- murmuraba sonriente y tomando fotos bajo la mesa.

-Ve~ ¡Ciao queridos jueces hoy les traigo pasta! - anuncio el castaño sonriente. Suiza traía dos platos que dejo frente a los dos castaños y el italiano al moreno.

-Interesante niño, no pruebo la pasta desde hace mucho, sería un buen comienzo- murmuro el portugués.

-Esperamos que les guste –

-No te preocupes Ita-chan siempre cocinas cosas deliciosas-

-Grazie señorita Hungría-

Después de que Suiza les colocara un poco de queso los comensales probaron. Tres palabras para describirlo.

Delicioso, Magnifico y Manjar.

-Así es los ganadores son Italia y Suiza- anuncio el informante a los demás.

-Por lo que viene la fase dos, todos los demás tendrán que ayudar a Italia a cocinar esa comida para el almuerzo de hoy, el premio bueno después se lo entregaremos a los ganadores-

Los demás asintieron ante la idea, nadie entendió el juego primeramente así que a seguirles la corriente a los locos.

Connor que tenía a Brasil en brazos se quedó sentado junto a Portugal.

-¿Por qué de hacer todo este lio primeramente?- pregunto con seriedad.

-Simple, desde el primer día todos estuvieron estresados, asustados, inseguros hasta aterrados, el manifestar acciones recreativas o incentivarlos a competencias los distraerá de las preocupaciones.

-Entonces lo hiciste solo para que no estuvieran así- dijo acariciando la cabecita de Luciano.

-Exacto, sabes que podrían volverse locos y pondría a los bebes en peligro, si al menos podemos hacer que no piensen en cosas como esas es bueno, si nosotros los metimos en esto al menos creo que es mi deber ayudarlos.

-Creo que sigo dudando de tu palabra-

-Que listo, también fue porque me daba flojera el cocinar mi almuerzo hoy y quería probar algo nuevo-

-Eres un bastardo muy listo –

Ahora con los países.

Los ingredientes fueron donados a las naciones y ordenados por Alemania en los anaqueles y heladera.

Pronto todos estuvieron reunidos para esperar indicaciones.

-Diremos lo que debería hacer cada uno por lo que no se quejen, Italia comienza- señalo Suiza cruzándose de brazos. Era el "lider"

-Sí, Fratello, Francia, Japón, Islandia y Finlandia ustedes me ayudaran a cocinar-

-China y -

-Shhhh- silencio suavemente el canadiense al suizo cargando estilo princesa al dormido chino y bebe.

-Está bien Prusia, Austria y Dinamarca lavaran los tratos-

-¡Tú no eres nadie para mandar a ore-sama!-

-¡Nadie manda al Rey del Norte!-

-De verdad- advirtió apuntándolos con su escopeta.

El dúo guardo silencio. Los demás también decidieron hacerlo pues el suizo no parecía feliz.

-Suiza- renegó el castaño asustado y el pistolero bufo soltando su arma colgándola en su brazo- Grazie, ahora Noruega, España, Inglaterra y Suecia ustedes cuidaran a los bebes por favor sean muy responsables-

Con lo dicho los 4 recogieron a los pequeños y se fueron a la sala.

\- Alemania, Hong Kong y Canadá ustedes pondrán la mesa y si tienen queja ya saben a quién pueden decírselas-

-Suiza por favor hay bebes- volvió a repetir Italia, el rubio solo dirigió la mirada a otro lado pero de todas formas le hizo caso- Sin embargo no podemos olvidarnos del postre por lo que Estados Unidos y Rusia se harán cargo ve-

El americano solo golpeo su cabeza contra la pared mientras el ruso.

-Me parece que Italia tiene unas ideas interesantes… kolkolkolkol…-

-Acércate más y disparo- amenazo el suizo cruzado de brazos teniendo a Italia escondido tras él

-Lo siento… yo solo pensé… que sería divertido…- sollozo el castaño.

-Spasibo – se disculpó al ver que no lo hizo con mala intención.

-Bien– anuncio el suizo yéndose a buscar a Lili.

-Ve ahora los que me ayudaran a cocinar por favor pueden seguirme a la cocina cocinaremos espagueti con salsa boloñesa-

Los países se dividieron como les fueron indicados.

En la sala.

Después de discutir un poco y jugar piedra papel o tijera decidieron que mejor estarían en la sala, pusieron unas mantas en suelo, rodeadas de almohadas y peluches que trajeron. Algunos bebes estaban dormidos y otros seguían despiertos.

-Martin ¿a ti te gusta mi comida verdad?- preguntaba el británico a su bebe que seguía despierto y este solo lo ignoro. Los bebes también son listos.

Canadá entro al cuarto dejando a China dormido entre algunas almohadas junto con Coco. Sonrió cálidamente dejando también a Kumajiro y después yéndose.

-Fusososososo~ Son tan lindos, espera ahora que recuerdo mis pequeños tenían un trio creo que se llamaba- poniéndose en pose pensativa el español recordó.

Tomo al pequeño Sebastián que seguía despierto, ah su Dani y a Martin aun cuando mama-gallina-británica amenazaba sacarles los ojos.

Los junto a los tres poniéndoles unos cuantos peluches para que abrazaran, saco su celular y tomo varios fotos en menos de un segundo.

-"La mini-mafia del mate" es tan Fusososososo~ - chillo era demasiada ternura.

Noruega, Suecia y el mismo Inglaterra estuvieron de acuerdo al verlos abrazar a los peluches. Todos tomaron fotos del evento. España ahora era el que necesitaba una transfusión de sangre.

Ahora regresemos a la cocina.

Suiza tenia cargando a Lili después de todo no confiaba en ninguno de los niñeros.

Japón, Finlandia e Francia pelaban y cortaban los vegetales.

-Mira si los pones de esta manera podrás cortarlos juliana – enseñaba el francés.

-Increíble Francia-san-

-No es de sorprenderse de alguien que sabe cocinar- alago el nórdico mientras seguía cortando.

Francia se dedicó a enseñarles técnicas de cocinas a ambos.

Italia e Romano preparaban la salsa.

-Ve fratello puedes ir a pedirles la cebolla, el ajo y la zanahoria que la necesito -

-¡Maldición por que yo! Sabes que ya vuelvo- dijo para después irse.

-Italia que debo hacer ahora- cuestiono el germano entregándole a Lili. Italia estaba colocándose un delantal y el rubio le ayudo atárselo. Después volvió a sostener a la rubia.

-Grazie, Islandia necesita ayuda para hacer la pasta-

-Está bien – respondió y se fue.

-Idiota ya volví-

-¡Ba vene! fratello ahora podemos comenzar-

-Te olvidaste también de avisarme lo de la carne molida ¡idiota!-

-No lo hice la tengo aquí- aviso ya teniéndola en una olla junto con aceite de oliva solo faltaba la zanahoria.

Con Suiza y Islandia.

-¿Qué necesita hacer? La pasta, el agua - dijo el rubio.

-No es necesario, la saque antes solo no puedo levantar la olla con agua es muy pesada - aviso mostrándole la pasta en sus manos.

-Ya veo, sostén a Lili un momento- hablo entregándosela con recelo. Después levanto la olla y la puso al fuego.

-Eres muy sobreprotector-

-No sabes lo que dices, es necesario-

-Yo también tengo una hija y tengo a Hong Kong que es un loco pirómano-

-Veo- respondió sorprendido.

Ahora con los encargados de la mesa.

-Bien creo que ya terminamos- musito el alemán después de terminar.

Solo necesito quitarle todos los elementos que tengan pólvora a Hong Kong y con Canadá termino más rápido.

20 cubiertos, 20 vasos, platos, servilletas y mantel, todo perfectamente ordenado.

-¿Podemos ver ahora a nuestros bebes o algo así?-

-Ya nuestra parte está terminada- le siguió el rubio.

-Si vamos-

Ahora con Rusia y Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Por qué no podemos hacer hamburguesas de postre?! ¡Dijiste que no eran verduras pero nunca postre commie!-

-De verdad debo de explicártelo, solo deja de hacer escándalo y decide que postre debemos hacer y nada de tu comida grasosa- advirtió con la última onza de paciencia que le quedaba.

-Entonces tarta de manzana-

-Eso es un avance-

-Bueno comencemos-

-No abuses cerdo capitalista-

Así fue como ambos comenzaron a preparar tarta de manzana. De verdad quiero ver cómo termina.

Con las niñeras de nuevo.

Agregado nuevos siguieron vigilando a los bebes.

-Papá tengo hambre- se quejó Dominik bajando por las escaleras.

-Nos olvidamos de que seguías aquí, ven vamos a buscar algo para que comas – dijo el alemán apenado cargándolo.

-¿Por qué hoy todos se levantaron tarde?-

-Eso fue porque los bebes no nos dejaron dormir en la noche-

-A mí tampoco, estuvieron llorando hasta las 4 de mañana-

Llegaron a la cocina.

Los tres habían terminado de lavar los trastos y solo estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo café. El alemán camino hacia Austria.

-Buenos días papa-

-Buenos días Dominik, lamento el olvidarme de ti, iré a pedirle a Francia si puede prepararte algo-

-¡No se preocupen la salsa está casi lista y Suiza e Islandia terminaron el espagueti!- grito Italia.

-Supongo que está listo, de verdad lo lamento Dominik-

-No te preocupes- murmuro bostezando aun en brazos del alemán.

-¡Si tienes mucha hambre el héroe ya término las tartas de manzana!- grito USA eufórico.

-No es necesario el azúcar puede arruinar su apetito- interrumpió el castaño.

-Entonces come un bollo - le ofreció el danés entregándole el pan.

-Danke- agradeció el de peli-cenizo cuando el rubio lo sentó en una silla aun lado del músico y comenzó a comer.

-¿Es niño o niña?- cuestiono el Rey del Norte a Prusia. El albino solo dejo su café y comenzó a reírse.

-kesesesesese~ no puede ser pero kesesesesesesese~- se retorcía de la risa.

-¡Bruder! ¿Qué están gracioso?-

-Prusia-san por favor deje de reírse- pidió el nipón al acercarse. Prusia al oírlo solo limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas que le salieron e intento hablar.

-Que… kesesese… el- apunto a al rey del norte que seguía con la misma duda e intento hablar- pregunto… kesesese… si es niño o niña… kesesese- ahora apunto a la micro-nación y volvió a reírse.

Austria solo escupió el café que estaba tomando y se ahogó, ¿Quién haría esa clase de pregunta? Alemania comenzó a auxiliar a su pareja y de suerte detuvo sus deseos de matar a su hermano.

-Soy niño señor- dijo seriamente el de trenzas con el ceño fruncido. Dinamarca solo se sintió idiota. ¿Qué novedad?

-kesesese~ ¡hay!- grito alguien le pego con un sartén y precisamente no fue Hungría.

-Prusia-san le rogaría detenerse- advirtió entre-cerrando los ojos fríamente. El albino tembló y callo sabiamente.

-¡Ya está terminada la comida podemos comenzar servir!- grito el italiano interrumpiendo la escena que estaba tensa.

Alemania solo ayudo a Austria a levantarse, tomo la mano del pequeño de trenzas y se fue a la mesa fulminando a los dos egocéntricos en el acto, Dinamarca se sintió apenado y los siguió después, Prusia aun temeroso se fue junto a su pareja.

Todos en la mesa pronto vieron que el alemán estaba molesto al igual que el artista y extrañamente la pequeña micro-nación.

¿Qué se supone que hicieron los dos egos andantes?

Suiza trajo el cuenco con el espagueti y Alemania trajo la sala, ninguno de los dos confiaba en Italia a la hora de traer la comida.

Dejaron la comida en la mesa esperando a que los demás se sirvan. Y bueno comenzaron a almorzar.

-Japón ¿Qué tas comiendo?- pregunto inocentemente el italiano.

-Bueno… con Prusia-san preparamos sushi con patatas preparamos una cantidad considerable –

-Ba vene, ¿puedo probar Japón?-

-Si quieres Italia-kun-

Y así fue como Italia probo sushi con patatas al igual que Alemania (lo obligo Prusia).

-Sabe delicioso podemos cocinar esto mañana-

-Tiene razón – apoyo el rubio, después de todo a él lo obligaron pero no estaba tan mal.

-Admiren la cocina del grandioso yo – vitoreaba al lado del nipón.

-Creo que sabe bien por las habilidades culinarias de Japón – le corto las alas Austria.

-¡Cállate o te arranco ese mechón!-

-No metas a Mariazel en esto obaka-san-

-Austria- llamo el rubio y el castaño callo- Bruder compórtate.

-¡Hora del postre!- grito USA trayendo la tarta de manzana.

-Estas seguro de que es comestible- pregunto España al francés, era familiar de Iggy podía matar a todos.

-Mon ami Rusia es bueno cocinando y América no saco ese lado de Angleterre solo es muy flojo como para cocinar, además probé su postre hace rato y no está mal.

-Seguro-

-Tan seguro como que Angleterre tiene orugas en los ojos y no cejas-

-¡Cállate hijo de puta francés!-

En el jardín.

Portugal cargaba a Luciano y Connor tomaba una cerveza. Ambos sentados en el jardín perdiendo el tiempo hasta que alguien llamo al celular del informante.

-Si… Seychelles… ¿Cómo te enteraste?…. ¿Hungría?... me lo suponía…. Si… si… buena idea, nosotros también podemos ir…si gracias… no le sigas la corriente a la loca del sartén… ya dije que es buena sugerencia lo pensare… si… yo también cuídate y aléjate de los franceses adiós…-

-¿Quién era?-

-Seychelles, Hungría le mando las fotos de hoy creo que la está convirtiendo en una de ellos, de todas formas me dijo que ella prestaba su casa para que ellos fueran de viaje…-

-Eso suena bien, preguntaste si nosotros también podíamos ir -

-Si dijo que nosotros también, es algo que pensare para después, ahora mañana tenemos una maratón de películas de terror-

-¿Películas de terror sigo pensando que tienes algo en la cabeza?-

-Ya te dije que no son mis ideas son de Hungría-

-Sigo sin creerte-

-Pues comienza a hacerlo dijo que mañana obtendría más material -

Volviendo con las naciones.

Alemania, Dinamarca, España, Suecia, Hong Kong y Francia fueron a buscar a sus bebes que los estaban llamando. Ahora eran ellos los que le daban mamadera.

Alemania tenía miedo de ahogar a Manuel por lo que temblaba y en vez de darle la mamadera todo el babero del pequeño tenía leche.

-Relájate, si te asusta no lograras nada- acuso el músico comiendo tarta. Suerte que no estaba envenenada.

-Perdón es solo que no puedo.

-Cálmate – aconsejo de nuevo.

Que suerte que al menos el tenia a alguien que lo apoyo no como a.

-Lo ahogas te mato Anko-

-Nunca sería capaz de algo así, cuidado es mi segundo nombre o era paciente-

-No tienes ninguna de esas cualidades por eso te advierto idiota-

-Escucha España-bastardo ten paciencia y cuidado o *censurado para menores* -

-No te preocupes Roma~-

-Awww que tierno te vez Su-san-

-´s v´rgons´- (Es vergonzoso)- P´ro t´er´s m´s t´ern´(Pero tú eres más tierno)

-Hong Kong nada de pirotecnia o duermes en el sofá esta noche-

-Como digas o algo así-

-Francia -

-¡Ya entendí por qué le gusta ser cargado por el brazos izquierdo! ¡También la mamadera esta temblada! ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?-

-Le gusta que le frote la espalda-

-¡No entiendes el sarcasmo! ¡Cállate que yo también crie niños!-

-Pues no confió en ti pervertido-

Martin no pudo comer nada hasta después en los que sus padres se quedaron sin insultos y se acordaron de él.

Las discusiones, de USA y Rusia por culpa de si debería tener helado de vainilla o chocolate la tarta de manzana, se vieron interrumpidas por el informante que entro dando un portazo.

-Naciones tengo que decirles que se preparen para mañana- aviso. Prusia levanto la mano y pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurrirá mañana el grandioso yo quiere saber?-

-Tendremos una maratón de películas de terror-

-¡What! – ese fue USA.

-Suena interesante, no lo crees cerdo capitalista-

Estados Unidos se escondió bajo la mesa para ese entonces, los demás solo sudaron frio,

¿Quién de verdad inventa estos juegos en primer lugar?

Continuara…

* * *

Prometo no tardar tanto. Tal vez…tengo algo llamado escuela.

Si me consume mucho tiempo además quiero decirles que estoy abierta a sugerencias de juegos, solo mándeme un mensaje o déjenlo en los comentarios. Si tambien necesito alguna que otra ayudita que mi cerebro esta seco por el momento.

La idea rara este vino mientras comía pizza, creo que me inspiro por culpa de la comida XD.

Bueno no olviden comentar me alientan a continuar…XD

Como dije antes lamento la tardanza y espero que les gusten mis queridos lectores y lectoras.

Como siempre lo que me quieran dejar será bienvenido todo excepto los scones de Iggy.

Ciao~


	5. ¿De niños a niñas? por una noche

Ciao~

Amigos de nuevo aquí mi extraña presencia, si me tarde mucho, no me maten, es que tenia unas cuantas materias pendientes por culpa de que estaban sacando las notas para el 2 trimestre y bueno tuve que hacer mucha tarea y después no tenia inspiración. De todas formas aquí tienen mi cap.

Responderé a los comentarios que me motivaron para este cap.

 **KimiCapucciny** : me gusto tu comentario y en verdad espero que te guste este cap algo corto pero prometo mas parodia en el próximo capitulo.

 **Yolandachiku** : gracias de verdad aprecio que les guste mis historias y si me cuide mucho XD gracias por la buena vibra, el cap espero que te guste.

 **Leo yasmin o comentario anónimo:** SI en cuanto a lo de las micro-naciones sigo esperando el momento para agregarlas por lo que no te preocupes y de lo otro ya veremos :D, de todas formas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap.

Aquí el capítulo (bastante corto lo se pero mi inspiración se la llevo el chupacabra), gracias por comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguirla me alagan.

Eso es todo sin mas interrupciones a leer.

Echo sin fines de lucro y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

-De cualquier manera dudo que con bebes podamos ver películas de terror-aru-

-Pero ellos pueden ver Dora la Exploradora o algo así-

-¡No! Todos menos eso ¡cualquier cosa menos eso!- chillo una niñ- digo Estados Unidos.

-Es solo Dora la Exploradora- intento calmarlo Islandia.

-Como dije antes ¡Todos menos eso!-

-Le tiene miedo desde aquella vez- intento rememorar Inglaterra.

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada Iggy!-

-Yo estoy interesado en esa información del pasado de mi pareja, ¿podrías decirnos, da?-

-¡No digas nada Iggy! ¡Menos a ese desequilibrado mental!-

-Whoa- susurro sorprendido Austria.

-Creo que es la primera frase inteligente que dice- alego Alemania.

-Estoy orgulloso de mi pequeño está creciendo- lloro dramáticamente Francia.

-¿Eres América?- pregunto incrédulo el británico.

-¡Dejen de burlarse y Iggy no digas nada!-

-¡No eres nadie para mandarme _blody hell_!-

-¡No importa es mi vida así que no tienes derecho a decir nada!-

-¡Mira entonces como lo hago imbécil! América le tiene miedo a Dora la exploradora desde aquella vez que-

Extrañamente antes de que diga algo se desmayo (fue noqueado con un ladrillo (scone) que USA encontró en los bolsillos de su ex –tutor)

-¿Qué ocurrió-aru?-

-Inglaterra intentaba comentarnos sobre el la extraña fobia de América con un programa infantil que hasta Seanland le aburre y antes de que diga lo interesante se desmayó, desde que lo vi prohibí a Dominik que siquiera lo mencione - explico Austria.

Bueno los que tuvieron la suerte de tener un niño antes de esta locura ya odiaban a la tipa de ese programa, pues hacia preguntas a la nada, habla en inglés y te lo enseña aun cuando eres alemán recordándote que tu idioma importa un pepinillo y tenía tendencia a acercarse a extraños y hablar con animales (parecía que la locura de Inglaterra ataca de nuevo).

Francia recogió al desmayado Inglaterra solo porque no quería que Martin creciera sin madre (aunque esta madre fuera insufrible, sarcástico, sínico, tenía orugas peludas sobre los ojos y no cejas, Rock Lee es su pariente y bueno mencione que es británico)

-De todas formas comenzó a llover creo que es señal de que deberíamos a dormir- aviso Austria bostezando. Alemania asintió cargando a Kugelmugel que estaba dormido después de que tuviera una explosión de arte con la comida.

Creo que tendrá que venir a limpiar luego, Italia parecía tener la misma idea porque ya estaba dormido sobre la mesa, Suiza lo cargo estilo nupcial mientras Lili estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho del italiano.

Roma también estaba ya en el quinto sueño, España se lo llevo también, Finlandia, Suecia, Islandia y Hong Kong estaban levantando la mesa mientras Noruega e Dinamarca cuidaban a los bebes.

Prusia aunque Japón no estaba cansado (ni sueño tenía) igual lo llevo cargando a su cuarto, Estados Unidos estuvo un rato discutiendo con Rusia hasta que al fin decidieron volver a su cuarto.

Canadá y China al ver como todos se iban también decidieron ir a su cuarto a dormir o mínimo no convivir con estos locos por un rato.

Cuarto de Alemania e Austria.

-¿No dormirás?- pregunto Alemania después de volver del cuarto de Kugelmugel.

-No gracias, solo lo dije para alejarme de esos locos-

-Ya veo, de todas formas yo si tengo sueño por lo que Manuel y yo nos despedimos- aviso acomodándose en la cama con él bebe chileno que ya estaba en el reino de los sueños.

-descansa- dijo a ambos después de buscar una novela que traje entre sus cosas y se sentó en su lado de la cama.

5 minutos después.

Alemania tuvo que recostar a un austriaco que quedó dormido después de leer las 2 primeras páginas del conde de Montecristo.

Las demás naciones también por culpa de no poder dormir en la noche no pelearon quejaron o lo que sea que hacen las personas desequilibradas.

10:00 p.m.

Portugal después de que los agarrara la lluvia afuera habían decidido quedarse con las naciones (no tenían opción) además fueron muy amables en avisarles o mejor aún le trabaron la puerta (sarcasmo) por lo que ahora estaban mojados o al menos el, pues Connor había huido en algún momento.

Después de haberse bañado con agua caliente asegurándose de tardarse e gastar toda el agua así los próximos idiotas tendrían agua helada (venganza) entro al cuarto en donde él y el informante junto con Brasil se quedarían.

No le sorprendió encontrar a Connor durmiendo boca abajo sobre la cama y menos que el pequeño Luciano este estirado en forma estrella por todo el resto que quedaba. Si era así donde dormiría él.

Aquí la solución.

Connor no ocupaba toda la cama por lo que solo recostó a Luciano sobre su pecho y listo.

10:35.

Todos se despertaron con hambre y la cena fue, adivinen… Pasta.

-Italia creo que tienes un problema –

-Ve~ ¿qué problema Alemania?-

-Estas obsesionado por la pasta-

*Poker face general*

-No me digas- murmuraron Islandia y Hong Kong.

-Para nada esto es solo las sobras del almuerzo – alego Suiza, porque para nada utilizarían los nuevos ingredientes que tenían para cocinar más comida si ya tenían.

-Tienes razón pero mañana haremos otra cosa-

-No comeré tus asquerosas salchichas patatero de mierda-

-¡Fratello! Por favor no insultes a mi amigo-

-¡Me chupa un huevo quien sea!-

-Lo siento Lovi no pudo dormir mucho- se disculpó España, pero todos se compadecieron de él, él tenía que soportarlo.

-Bueno mon cher haremos otra cosa que decidiremos todos por lo que no es necesario pelear, hay que hacer el amor no la guerra-

-Deja tus comentarios sucios pervertido- grito Suiza sacando su escopeta (la producción sigue sin saber de dónde la saca O.o)

-Ve~ Suiza prometiste no amenazar –

-Tks- se quejó pero la volvió a guardar – Pero de todas formas solo prometí la escopeta no mi puñal.

Declaro dejando a todos helados, bueno si eres sabio, genio y aprecias tu vida no molestaras a Suiza, a menos que este Italia presente necesitaras ayuda o testigos.

-Suiza- renegó de nuevo Italia- No puedes seguir dándole mal ejemplo a tu hija, hasta que no dejes de amenazar a la gente desde hoy dormidas en el sofá pues no tolerare este modo de vida mas tiempo.

La mayoría no creyó lo que veía, Italia estaba siendo serio y directo.

-Mierda- maldijo por lo bajo el germano.

-Italia ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco-

-Alemania siempre dices que no soy serio pero cuando soy serio me dices que soy duro, decídete- anuncio yéndose de la cocina a la sala.

-Disculpe ¿Suiza-san que le sucede a Italia-kun?-

-¿Qué le sucedió ese no es Ita-chan?- grito Prusia dramáticamente pero si algo confundido.

-cuando íbamos a dormir Italia encontró un libro extraño que enseñaba a como volverse una buena madre adolescente, creo que le está afectando un poco-

-no vuelvas a dejar que se acerque a ese libro-

-¡Suiza!-grito Italia desde la sala.

-Si nunca en tu vida dejes que Ita-chan vuelva a leer ese libro-

-créeme que cuando lo encuentre lo quemare-anuncio antes de irse.

-Noru mira lo que encontré un libro que enseña cómo ser una buena madre adolescente-

-¡Quema eso!-grito Suiza quitándole el libro y desapareciendo para deshacerse de la cosa que le dio problemas.

-De todas formas Anko no hubiera leído ese libro-

-¿Por qué Noru si me preocupo por nuestro pequeño?-

-Esos libros son raros y no sirven de todas formas si pude cuidar a Islandia no debe ser un impedimento para mí un bebe-

-Su-san tenemos que celebrar, Nor dijo por primera vez su primera una oración larga-

-Tu solo lo dices porque quieres beber Fin- acuso el islandés.

-F´l´n´di´t´en´n r´zón- (Finlandia tienen razón).

-¡Pido que todos se reúnan en la sala por favor!- grito Inglaterra desde la misma.

En cuestión de minutos todos estaban en la sala sentados como la primera vez que llegaron.

 **-** ¿Qué es lo que descubriste Inglaterra?- pregunto Canadá.

-Bueno comenzare decir que descubrí- anuncio el británico ignorando como siempre al pobre fantasm-digo Canadá.

-Mon cher espero que sea algo importante y no otros de tus hechizos que no funcionan-

-¡Cállate rana! Y mis hechizos siempre funcionan, disculpen me deje llevar, como iba diciendo antes de que cierta rana me interrumpiera encontré un hechizo que puede regresarles a los bebes sus edades originales-

-¿En qué consisten?– pregunto el alemán dudoso de la magia del inglés.

-Solo los regresara a su edad original ya me asegure de leer los peligros que contrae y son menores por lo que puede funcionar-

 **-** creo que tienes después de todos la razón por la que están así es algo desconocido, por lo que la magia puede ser una posibilidad- dedujo Noruega, ganando que Finlandia se limpie lágrimas de emoción por que el noruego empezaba a entablar conversaciones más largas.

-Lo ven si probamos puede funcionar.

-¿Tu qué opinas o algo así?-

-Mientras pueda volver a la normalidad y a salvo por mi está bien- aseguro Islandia seriamente.

-¿Canadá-aru?-

-Tal vez funcione-

-Commie –

-Pedro debe de regresar a su vida de antes-

-Lo sé-

-¿Austria?-

-Decide tú, por mi está bien lo que quieras- intento evadir la pregunta el austriaco pues le estaba afectando al igual que a todos.

-Roma-

-¡Decide lo que quieras bastardo no me preguntes!- grito histérico.

-Ve~ snif snif- lloraba Italia.

-Es necesario esto Italia.

-Lo sé...snif Suiza-

-¿Prusia-san está de acuerdo?-

Prusia no respondió nada mientras abrazaba al rubito.

-Entiendo-

-F´n-(Fin)

-Es lo mejor Su-san no podemos ser egoístas-

-Noru-

-Anko por una vez decide tu que harás-

-Creo que Julio debería volver a su hogar-

Cada uno acepto esto por lo que estaban seguros de que los bebes estarían mejor.

-Angleterre-

-Martin me odiara cuando vuelva a ser quien es, pero no puedo robarle su vida-

-Sabía que había corazón dentro de esas peludas cejas-

-Cállate -

Y así cada uno de ellos dejo a su bebe en medio del suelo en donde habían dejado unas colchas y peluches.

Inglaterra les dijo que retrocedan para tener espacio por lo que, el con un enorme libro antiguo se paró en frente de los 10 bebes que no pasaban de los 3 meses.

Por un momento dudo que debía hacer pero pronto recupero la confianza y canto su hechizo.

Los demás observaban como a los bebes lo rodeaba una espesa nube de humo, los más probable que después solo vean a unos adultos no a unos bebes.

Al terminar el encantamiento el inglés observo como la espesa nube se esparcía pero algo estaba mal.

Los demás se acercaron a observar la nube desaparecer, pero lo único que descubrieron era que algo estaba increíblemente mal en ese loco hechizo.

-Mon cher-canturreo Francia con voz gutural y un aura peor que la de Rusia- ¿Podrías explicar esto?-

-¡Mein Gott!- grito el alemán después de ver el resultado.

-¿Sigo insistiendo Angleterre porque de esto?-

-¿Cómo paso esto?-

Dijo al ver el resultado.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante la llamaremos Martina.

Y en efecto el hechizo no los convirtió en su edad natural más bien solo los cambio de sexo, por lo que los niños ahora eran niñas y los niñas niños.

Islandia parecía que podía desmayarse al tener en sus brazos ahora a un niño venezolano, la pregunta es… con que lo vestirán por que para nada convertiría a su nuevo hijo en travesti.

China parecía tener la misma situación excepto que era el pobre Canadá era el que detenía al chino de matar al bastardo del opio.

Rusia tenía una sonrisa tiburón marca registrada de serás uno con la madre Rusia, pues ahora no tenía más un Pedro sino una pequeña mexicana con dos colitas atando su poco cabello. Como la llamaría de ahora en adelante es un misterio pero primero tiene que despertar a Estados Unidos que se desmayó.

Prusia como era conformista llenaba de besos la carita delicada de su nueva hija con brillitos, Japón intentaba detenerlo pero el tampoco negaría que la nueva niña era un amor.

Dinamarca también intentaba tocar a su nueva hija pero era difícil teniendo un troll invisible, si Noruega tuvo ese impulso de sobreprotección ahora aumentado 10 veces más.

Romano también alejaba a España de su nueva hija que era toda una ternura, más porque el bastardo tenía el descaro de decir que quería tenerla en brazos cuando era tiempo de Mamá-Roma.

Italia alagaba lo guapo que ahora era su hijo y también detenía a Suiza el cual iba a cometer homicidio en este instante. Aunque el italiano siga creyendo en el interior de que es niña el pequeños pues no hay mucho diferencia de cuando era una damita.

Austria ahora arrullaba a la nueva pequeña que parecía estar un poco molesta porque comenzó a llorar, Alemania aún tenía ese deseo de matar al británico pero se dio cuenta de que no podía alejarse de esa pequeña llena de ternura.

Francia ahora tenía en brazos a la pequeña Martina la cual parecía estar acostumbrada a que la mimen por que comenzó a sonreír.

-Sabes que Angleterre puedes dejarla así es un amor- chillo masculinamente el galo mientras tenía una hemorragia nasal.

-El hechizo solo durara esta noche sino no tiene los resultados esperados por lo que será otra vez niño para el amanecer- explico arrebatándole de los brazos a la pequeña.

-Pero ahora que lo veo está un poco más grande- opino el británico estudiándola.

La última vez que lo vio ósea hace 5 minutos, Martin era un pequeño bebe de no más de 3 meses y ahora parecía que ya casi cumplía el año. Lo que significa que si creció un poco en realidad.

-Su-san acaso no es hermosa-

-L´es- (Lo es) respondió mientras observaba a su "esposa" cargando a la ahora niña más bonita que vio.

USA el cual estaba recostado en el sofá pronto comenzó a despertar.

-Commie tuve el sueño más raro del mundo, soñé que Pedro era niña y que los demás bebes también-

-Cerdo capitalista sabes que las hamburguesas destruyeron tu cerebro eso si paso-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Que Pedro en realidad es una niña o al menos por esta noche por que Inglaterra dice que solo durara por esta noche-

-Veo-

-Por lo que veremos Dora la exploradora porque ellos son más grandes y pueden ver televisión-

-¡Nooo~!-

Continuara…

* * *

El siguiente cap maratón películas de terror.

Si tarde mucho por culpa de que cosa… la escuela adivinaste.

Bueno esto se me ocurrio como algo antes de la maratón de terror porque… ni idea mi cabeza lo tenia pegado desde hace dos días y no lo resisti.

La idea vino mientras comia papas fritas… como dije me inspiro con la comida XD.

Bueno no olviden comentar me alientan a continuar…

Me disculpo de nuevo por la demora queridos lectores y lectoras espero que les guste.

Ciao~

Dark-Keyla.


	6. La noche del terror 1

Ciao~

Volvi gente bonita, si lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap.

Espero que les guste.

 **KimiCapucciny, Surashi Soichiro, lilyfolpotter y nyan nyan JC. De verdad gracias por su apoyo créanme hasta crei que me llevaba una materia, pero no y al fin pude librarme de la escuela :D. Este capitulo es para ustedes.**

 **Aquí mi cap.**

* * *

Después de una noche estresante para algunos.

Prusia e Dinamarca se habían deshidratado llorando la perdida de sus hijas, ocasionándoles unas horribles pesadillas a Japón y Noruega.

El Bad Touch Trio a la madrugada había puesto una grabadora con un capítulo de Dora la exploradora dentro del cuarto de Estados Unidos, por lo que el rubio no pudo dormir en toda la noche temiendo porque zorro aparezca dentro de su cuarto y arrojo la grabadora por la ventana.

Alemania no tuvo percance excepto cuando tuvo que cambiarle el pañal a Manuel a la madrugada pues Austria dormía como tronco. Suecia se había apiadado de Japón y el noruego por lo que mando a ambos idiotas a dormir juntos a los sofás en la sala.

Al amanecer el gallo canto de manera gloriosa anunciando la mañana.

-¡Cállate mierda!- grito un inglés molesto mientras le lanzaba su zapato al pobre animal, pues el miserable animal había despertado cruelmente al pobre argento. Y ahora este lloraba desconsolado en brazos del francés.

-Angleterre si gritas lo empeoraras-

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! La tiene ese estúpido pollo-

-Culpar al gallo no calmara al petit Martin –

-Lo sé, ahora puedes dármelo lo intentare yo- dijo rudamente, el galo dudo pero pronto le entrego al pequeño que al estar de nuevo en los brazos del británico comenzó a calmarse.

-Nada mal cejas de oruga- argumento el galo.

-Solo estas celoso que soy más querido por Martin que tu-

Pronto todos los habitantes de la casa fueron despertados, aunque no con el canto del gallo el pobre fue por culpa de Iggy. Pero había un problema debido a la situación las naciones al bañarse tenían que hacerlo en pareja pero alguno que otro se negó a hacerlo con la persona que era su pareja.

-¿Prusia que se supone que haces aquí?- cuestiono Austria molesto de encontrar al pruso en su habitación y solo vestido con una toalla en la cintura.

-Japón se encerró con Sebas-chan en el baño y no me deja pasar, intente bañarme con Ita-chan y su bebe pero Suiza comenzó a dispararme y ahora me bañare con mi Bruder-

-No, ahora vete que tengo que asearme, Alemania me espera en el baño junto con Manuel- argumento entrando al baño y echándole cerrojo.

-Maldito señorito podrido, ¡juro que uno de estos días arrancare ese estúpido mechón!- grito a la puerta.

-¡No amenaces a Mariazel!- le respondieron.

-¡Bruder por favor no molestes!- pidió el alemán.

El albino ofendido pronto abandono el cuarto, pero como alguien tan awesome nunca puede estar solo paso esto.

-Oye Prusia Amigo ven con nosotros – lo hablo USA feliz junto con Dinamarca.

-¿Qué les sucedió a ustedes? ¿Por qué no están bañándose con su pareja?- cuestiono curioso aunque estaba emocionado de que lo llamaran.

-Bueno Noru se fue a bañar junto con Finlandia, Suecia lo hizo temprano por lo que Fin y Noru ahora están usando el baño- conto el danés triste pues él quería bañarse con el nórdico silencioso.

-¿Es extraño que no busco a su hermano? – Comento distraídamente USA- Que no decían que estaba obsesionado con su hermano menor-

-Emmm Islandia, él está con Hong Kong por lo que seguramente trabaron la puerta para que no entre Noru, aunque ese Troll puede ayudarlo- murmuro lo último para sí mismo.

\- yo no me bañe con mi compañero, porque me niego a bañarme con el fucking commie- dijo el norteamericano- aunque aún tengo la duda sobre los 25 centímetros- murmuro lo último más para sí mismo.

Mientras que en la habitación de Prusia y Japón, el asiático recién salía de su ducha junto con el pequeño sudamericano que también estaba limpito y brilloso.

-Esa fue una buena ducha ¿no? Sebas-chan-

El pequeño rubito solo asintió.

-Aunque me pregunto si Prusia-san no se metió en problemas- pero al terminar de decir eso se escucharon gritos felices, ruidos de agua y jabón y un pruso desnudo con mucha espuma paso frente a la puerta abierta que da a la habitación del japonés seguido de un americano y danés.

-kesesesese~ sígueme West-

-¡Bruder!- se pudo visualizar a un alemán solo con una toalla en la cintura persiguiéndolo, también un noruego y ruso.

Aunque el ruido se detuvo cuando se escuchó un cuerpo rodar por la escalera, el azabache aposto que era el albino pues la risa molesto del pruso se detuvo.

El trio termino muy mal, pues USA termino con un enorme golpe en la cabeza, Dinamarca también al igual que el antiguo teutón.

Los baños siguieron siendo muy peculiares, España se bañó solo pues Romano se bañó junto con Inglaterra, pues a pesar de su miedo era mejor que bañarse con el estúpido del tomate.

Francia estaba inconsciente porque lo noqueo el inglés, cuando intento hacer uso de sus conocimientos pervertidos en el baño, Fin y Noru terminaron su baño en paz, al igual que Rusia, Suiza espero a que Italia y Lili se bañaran antes de entrar.

Islandia tuvo que ser atendido por quemaduras leves, nadie sabe cómo Hong Kong prendió fuego dentro de una bañera, por suerte Vene no tuvo herida alguna. China y Canadá tampoco tuvieron problema alguno pues eran los más normales.

Pasaron todo el día tranquilo gracias a dios, hasta que llego la noche.

Aunque a muchos le extraño la ausencia de Connor, Portugal y Brasil, pero seguramente tenían cosas mejores que hacer.

Al llegar la noche Alemania encontró cerca del reproductor de DVD unas películas, "La dama de negro", "La masacre de Texas" por ultimo "El amanecer de los muertos".

-¡Que acasos estás loco patatero de mierda!- grito histérico el ítalo al ver los nombres de las películas.

-Tranquilo Roma~ Yo te protegeré-

-¡Cállate bastardo!- le renegó molesto.

-¿D-ee verdad tenemos que verlas?- cuestiono nervioso USA.

-No tenemos opción- admitió Austria un poco alterado.

-Bueno preparemos palomitas y refresco para verlas- anuncio un feliz Finlandia.

-Ve~ yo te ayudare Finlandia-

-Yo también Italia-kun y Finlandia-san-

Ya habían preparado las palomitas, traído las sodas y acomodados los sofás.

Al comenzar la película, Prusia se sentó a un lado de Japón quería ver si tenía miedo, España se sentó con Romano y Francia junto con Inglaterra.

Suecia sentó sobre sus piernas a Finlandia, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada pues el finlandés no le tenía miedo a este tipo de películas, Italia imito la misma posición y se sentó sobre las piernas de Suiza, para molestia del rubio, Hong Kong, China, Canadá e Islandia se sentaron en el suelo.

Alemania y Austria se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el rubio tenia ciertas dudas de si el castaño se asustaría. Rusia junto con Usa también se sentaban al lado de los germanos.

Al darle play todos esperaron como sería la película.

30 después del Amanecer de los muertos.

USA junto con Austria usaban los brazos del alemán para cubrirse los ojos, Alemania no tenía queja pues le iba mejor que Suiza que tenía que lidiar con Italia desmayado.

Finlandia aun sonreía mientras que Suecia observaba de reojo su estado, China se abrazó fuertemente al canadiense escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, el rubio también por momentos cerraba los ojos para no ver, Romano casi se desmaya como su hermano pero después de un rato no lo soporto y el español sonriente aun lo acomodo contra sí, Hong Kong cubría con una sola mano los ojos de Islandia mientras el aludido tapaba sus oídos.

-Ya paso-

-Todavía no o algo así, aunque eso es mucha sangre- comento asombrado.

-¡Cállate que no quiero saber!-

-Perdón-

Mientras con Francia e Inglaterra.

-Admítelo ya Angleterre tienes miedo- se burló. El inglés iba a negarse pero pronto una escena sangrienta apareció y palideció mientras daba gritico- No te preocupes hermano mayor Francia está aquí.

-Cállate que eso no calmara-

La siguiente fue la "Dama de Negro"

A decir verdad no les dio mucho miedo por lo que la pasaron un poco mejor e Italia despertó.

Ahora con "Masacre de Texas"

Si con una película que no es real tuvieron miedo, imagínense como fue con una basada en hecho real y más para USA que sabía al respecto.

Rusia la mayor parte del tiempo disfruto de la película mientras que USA moría de un ataque nervioso, Alemania se preocupó por Austria.

-¿Austria estas temblando?-

-No se dé que hablas idiota- renegó pero sujeto fuertemente su brazo, el alemán entendió el miedo y pronto uso el mismo brazo que usaba para rodearlo y tratar de calmarlo- Veo que aprendiste más sobre cómo tratar con personas Alemania- susurro un poco tranquilizado el castaño.

-Tienes que correr del tipo loco con la cierra que está en la cocina– le gritaba a la pantalla el pruso un poco molesto, aunque pronto la imagen del asesino destrozando al tipo hizo que se decepcionara- Mierda esto no saben que deben huir del loco o que.

-Prusia-san por favor no me diga que está pasando- pidió un pálido Japón que escondía su cabeza en el pecho del pruso. Recién el albino recordó que las imágenes fueron demasiado para el azabache y él se propuso a protegerlo abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Perdón- murmuro avergonzado regresando la vista a la pantalla.

Francia hasta cierto punto se abraza junto con Inglaterra pues la verdad todas las imágenes eran muy aterradoras.

En el suelo China, Canadá e Islandia se volvieron un bulto extraño de cuerpos, pues intentaban no ver ni escuchar pero no quería irse por miedo a la vergüenza. Hong Kong era el único que no tenía miedo y observaba la película como si nada.

Dinamarca uso la excusa del miedo y se abrazaba fuertemente a su Noru, aunque el nórdico silencio planeaba lanzarlo por la ventana, pero el que el rubio mayor lo tapara en la escenas que eran molestas de ver era un buena ventaja.

España observaba con una sonrisa extraña la pantalla.

Un tiempo después.

La última película termino y todos se sintieron aliviados.

Suiza despertó a Veneciano que pronto comenzó a llorar de miedo, se desmayó como 3 veces en las tres películas y junto con romano fueron a encerrarse en un armario por miedo a que el loco de la cierra apareciera.

Finlandia junto con Noruega llevaron los cuencos de palomitas a la cocina siendo seguidos por Suecia y Dinamarca.

-A la próxima vemos "Buscando a Nemo" y "El rey león" –dijo España.

-Claro-aru-

-Estaría bien o algo así- dijo el Hongkones despreocupado –Oye estas bien o algo así – pregunto a Islandia que estaba en una esquina en posición fetal y rodeado de un aura azul.

-No, esto dejo un trauma en mi vida- respondió mientras seguía en la esquina.

-Iggy ¿te encuentras bien?-cuestiono USA al pobre rubio que seguía en el sofá.

-Más o menos solo ignórame – respondió mientras intentaba levantarse pues su cuerpo temblaba.

-De todas formas Alemania ira arriba a buscar a Manuel- dijo el germano intentado subir por las escaleras.

Pero pronto las luces se apagaron repentinamente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo el alemán al no ver nada.

-¡Suelta…-no termino de escucharse decir por el austriaco y pronto algo fue arrastrado escaleras arriba.

-¡Austria! ¡¿Responde?!-

-¿Qué sucede Alemania?-cuestiono Estados Unidos nervioso.

-Es Austria dijo que subiría pero algo se lo llevo-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Se escuchó como fue arrastrado por las escaleras-

-Entiendo camarada Alemania pero primero debemos buscar linternas o velas, no logramos ver nada- argumento Rusia.

-Bien, ¡Todos vuelvan a la cocina y vigilen que no falte nadie!- grito el rubio fuertemente.

-Yo estoy aquí junto con Su-san- dijo el finlandés.

-Yo e Islandia o algo así- anuncio el Hongkones desde una esquina.

-Canadá y yo-aru-

-¿Quién es Canadá?-volvió a preguntar América y pudo escuchar una palmada que se dio Rusia.

-El idiota del capitalista y yo- anuncio el ruso.

-Yo y el estúpido francés-

-Italia y romano tampoco sabemos dónde están- anuncio Suiza.

-Yo y Prusia-san- anuncio Japón desde el sofá.

-España también falta- anuncio el pruso.

-Se fue al baño junto con el bastardo del francés hace un momento- aviso el inglés.

-Bien por lo que sabemos hasta ahora solo Austria fue llevado, Italia e Romano deberían estar escondidos en algún armario o habitación por lo que también debemos buscarlos, España y Francia fueron juntos por lo que deben estar seguros-

-Espera un minuto los bebes- anuncio nervioso el suizo.

-Está bien tenemos que ir por ellos también por lo que busquemos velas rápidamente, no sabemos que provoco este corte de luz por lo que hay que estar tranquilos.

-¿Por qué se fue la luz?- cuestiono un confundido español entrando teniendo una vela encendida en la mano.

-Tiene razón, fue un poco sorpresivo yo que iba a ver a los bebes – anuncio desilusionado el francés.

-¿Qué fuiste para allí?-

-Si pero cuando estaba por llegar todo oscureció y no supe por dónde ir por lo que volví de con España que estaba buscando velas cerca de la cocina-

-¿España donde encontraste las velas?- pregunto de repente el norteamericano.

-Veras en… -la vela que sostenía pronto se apagó y la oscuridad volvió, todos se alarmaron mientras se oyó como alguien arrastraba a España- ¡sueltam-….-

El ruido de alguien arrastrando algo pronto se detuvo y España ya no estaba.

-¿Quién es? ¿Sal de ahí?... Rusia -

-No pude golpearlo es muy rápido, tengo que admitir que tuvo buenos reflejos-

-Eso no importa… Suiza… ¡Suiza!-

-¡Estoy cerca de la cocina! Si este tipo o cosa busca algo no dejare que ataque a Lili- anuncio.

-Y si es un asesino- se alarmo América.

-Dudo que sea eso, tal vez es algún secuestrador o ladrón que entro mientras estábamos distraídos –

-Bien ladrón o no el héroe no dejara que salga con la suya-

-Antes de hablar sobre esto deberíamos estar buscando las velas- grito histérico el inglés.

-Bien todos divídanse para buscar velas o linternas que debemos llegar con los bebes-

-Si- anunciaron todos.

-Ahora yo escogeré los grupos de a 4.

1° Suecia, Islandia, Hong Kong y China.

2° Francia, Canadá, Noruega y USA.

3°Japon, Inglaterra, Prusia y Rusia.

4° Dinamarca, Finlandia, Suiza y yo.

Entendido.

-Sí.

Con el grupo 1°

Suecia avanzo con cuidado por las escaleras siendo seguido por Islandia, Hong Kong y China.

-Oye Hong Kong ¿no tienes algún explosivo o algo?- cuestiono el chino al castaño menor.

-Tal vez- pronto se detuvo a revisar sus bolsillos- tengo unos cuantos –

-Bien entonces usémoslos- dijo el islandés escuchando a ambos al igual que Suecia.

Pronto los 4 avanzaron usando luces de bengala de colores.

2°

El héroe no admitiendo aun su temor dejo que Francia los dirija.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-En esta dirección podemos subir hacia el ático hay pueden haber linternas o velas- anuncio el francés.

-Mi troll dice que por donde vamos es seguro-

-¿Le crees a tu troll?- cuestiono asustado el de lentes al nórdico.

-Tranquilo Al estaremos bien- intento calmar a su hermano el canadiense pero resulto lo contrario.

-¡Ah un fantasma!-

-¡América es tu hermano!-grito molesto el francés.

-Mi troll dice que alguien viene-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo más nervioso el de lentes.

-Esperan cálmense…¡que demonios…- se escuchó decir del francés antes de ser arrastrado

-¡Noruega has algo dile a tu troll que lo detenga!-

-No puede este ser emite un aura oscura casi como Rusia-admitió fríamente el nórdico.

-Papá- dijo afectado el canadiense.

-No te preocupes lo encontraremos- dijo tranquilizador a su hermano el norteamericano.

-Ahora me recuerdas, pero ya no me importa- dijo mientras se iba.

-Espera yo…-

-Déjalo aún tenemos que buscar las linternas o velas y mi troll nos puede guiar-

-Está bien después de eso iré a buscar a mi hermano.

-Y yo al mío-

3°

Rusia junto con los demás fue directamente al garaje.

-¿Por qué vinimos para este lugar Rusia-san?-

-Por aquí también podemos encontrar algo que nos ilumine, da-

-¡ha! Como si eso fuera a pasar – se burló el pruso.

-Espera no lo hagas enfadar es Rusia y estamos en un garaje lleno de elementos de tortura-murmuro Inglaterra asustado.

-Prusia-san no diga esas cosas, Rusia-san no lo dijo enserio-

-No te preocupes Japón ya estoy acostumbrado al carácter infantil de Prusia-

-Entonces encuentra alguna de las cosas que vinimos a buscar – lo reto, pronto se escuchó como el ruso movía unas cuantas cajas y buscaba hasta que se detuvo, abrió una caja parecía oírse ruidos de alguien sacando algo y después el ruido de un botón y la luz brillante de una linterna apunto al pruso.

-Ves Prusia- anuncio triunfante el eslavo pero tan pronto el albino abrió la boca algo lo jalo del pie llevándoselo arrastrando.

-¡Prusia-san!- tanto Japón con Inglaterra corrieron a él y lo tomaron del brazo pero la cosa tenía demasiada fuerza como para que pudiera sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Si no me suelto los llevara a ustedes también-

-¿Qué dices no lo hagas?- grito histérico Inglaterra.

-Prusia-san dijo que no sería imprudente.

-Ya no siento mis piernas –murmuro para sí mismo- Lo siento Japón es algo que los dos sabíamos que nunca pasaría.

Dio una sonrisa aun cuando sabía que no lo verían y se soltó antes de que el ruso pudiera llegar a los tres o siquiera apunte con la linterna que cosa se lo llevaba.

-¡Prusia!- grito Japón.

4° El cuarto y último grupo se aceraba a las habitaciones de los bebes.

-Estamos cerca-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono incrédulo el suizo.

-Recuerdo la posición de las habitaciones por lo que no es difícil- argumento el alemán avanzando.

-El rey del norte también lo recuerda, dejen que los guie-

-Denmark por el momento solo dejemos que Alemania nos guie- apelo el finlandés preocupado.

-Está bien Fin, Alemania el Rey del norte te ordena seguir guiándonos al cuarto de los bebes-

-Podría su alteza dejar de pisar mi pie- pidió cortésmente el rubio.

-¿Qué hace tu pie bajo del mio?

-O se apuran o los uso de tiro al blanco-amenazo el otro germano.

-Por favor Suiza, santa no te traerá regalos si lo haces- intento convencerlo.

-Créeme como Francia odio a ese tipo-

Pronto los 3 recordaron que sin Italia o Lili nadie podría detener los deseos homicidas del suizo loco… mencione que tiene su pistola.

Los equipos pronto tuvieron sus percances como por ejemplo.

Inglaterra había subido a uno de los cuartos cerca del ático alumbrando con su linterna. Pero pronto algo lo llamo.

-Cejon – llamo una voz lastimera y pronto el rubio volteo y con su linterna apunto a un pálido, con marcas rojas, la ropa rota y cara magullada de España.

-Tu- dijo asustado.

Sin embargo el equipo de Alemania pronto seria dificultades pues las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse con violencia. Todos bajaron rápido al living al ver que no podían avanzar.

Suecia también junto con su equipo bajaron al oír los horribles lamentos de una mujer, Islandia se desmayó en el camino por lo que Hong Kong lo traía cargando.

-Esta casa esta maldita-aru.

-Esperen no hagan conclusiones puede solo ser el viento.

Pronto la puerta del frente que antes estaba abierta se cerró de golpe.

-Hay tienes tu viento Alemania, esta casa esta maldita-aru.

-Tal vez tengo razón o algo así, hace un momento escuche a una mujer llorar-

-¡Ese era yo-aru! ¡Y no soy mujer!- grito alterado el chino.

-Está bien estemos todos calmados, no saltemos a conclusiones apresuradas, es completamente improbable que este tipo de suceso este pasando.

-Entonces ¿Cómo explicas eso?- pregunto el rey del norte, apuntando a una sábana blanca que brillaba, se oía como una mujer lloraba por ella y que bajabas las escaleras.

Pronto toda lógica se fue al carajo y todos comenzaron a abrazar entre ellos mientras veían como el ser bajaba lentamente.

-Por dios Noru quedara viudo.

-Aún no se casaron idiota-grito alterado el sueco.

-Ven tengo que casarme con mi Noru.

-Seguramente preferiría al fantasma- argumento Finlandia sinceramente.

-Esta son mis últimos momentos Hong Kong de verdad lamento haberte dicho rebelde, eres un buen chico.

-Yo también lo lamento sensei, yo fui el que se acabó el papel higiénico aquella vez.

-¡¿fuiste tú?!-

-vamos, vamos no crea que sea tan malo, no es como si hubieras tenido que usar papel de diario- calmo la situación el rey del norte.

-sin comentarios-aru-

-¡¿Heeeee?!-

-Chicos podrían volver al asunto de ahora, donde casi nos mata una loca con una sábana encima-pidió el alemán.

-está bien- dijeron todos.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- se escuchó a alguien gritar mientras corría por la misma escalera.

Pronto ese alguien choco con la dama de la sabana y se escuchó como ambos comenzaron a rodar por la escalera.

-¡No puede alguien está rematando a la loca!-grito el danés.

-No se puede rematar algo que ya está muerto Denmark- le dijo el finlandés.

-A menos que sea un zombi o algo asi-

-Cierto pero dudo que sea un zombi- pensó seriamente el alemán.

Pronto ambos aludido llegaron a los últimos escalones y la linterna que traía la "dama de la sabana" mostro a l culpable que era nada más y nada menos que Prusia junto con una grabadora que se rompio contra el suelo.

-Kesesesesese~ hubieron visto sus caras ¡Francia devuelve la luz!- comenzó a mofarse y ordeno al francés, pronto el cuarto se vio iluminado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bruder- advirtió peligrosamente el alemán.

-Aquí es donde valiste verga amigo- comenzó el danés.

-Ugh-

-¡Maldito seas idiota!- grito furioso Inglaterra, él fue la cosa con la Prusia se vino por las escaleras.

-Las cosas no se acaban aquí camaradas-dijo el ruso entrando, junto al venia Austria sumamente molesto y Japón que se sintió aliviado de ver al albino a salvo pero pronto se le quito al ver la cara de asesinos psicópatas de Suiza, Suecia, Alemania y Dinamarca, etc.

-jaja hubieran visto la cara de miedo del bastardo cejon- se burló España bajando por las escaleras.

-Tienes razón, fue bastante gracioso mon ami- acordó el francés, el grabo con una cámara el glorioso momento.

Pronto el Bad Touch Trio fue acorralado por las demás naciones que no tenían muy buenas intenciones.

-Tú te encargas del pruso-aru-

-Yo matare al pervertido o algo así-

-No se olviden de mí, el rey del norte-

-Ni de mi- se apuntó el alemán.

-Ni de mí, pero alguien toca la puerta así que iré a atender-se excusó el ruso.

-Bien saben la violencia no resuelve nada amigos- dijo el francés preocupado.

-Tiene razón- lo apoyo el español.

-Kesesesese~ Vengas cuanto quieran el grandioso yo puede con ustedes y más-

-Está seguro Prusia-san-

-Bueno… el grandioso yo está a favor de la paz y el amor o como se diga-

-Muy tarde Bruder.

-¡Nooo~!-

Pronto las luces comenzaron a titilar.

-Muy gracioso Bruder pero eso ya no funciona-

-Yo no soy el que se encargaba de la luz era Francia-

Todos pronto dirigieron su mirada al francés.

-¡No fui yo! ¡Es imposible que lo hiciera desde esta distancia!-

-Déjense de juegos que aún tenemos que buscar a los bebes y me estoy impacientando- amenazo el suizo.

-¡No somos nosotros!- gritaron los amigos.

Mientras tanto con Rusia.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró la imagen que lo dejaría traumado - más de lo que ya está- de por vida.

Bielorrusia con vestido de novia.

-Hermano ¿estás listo?- pregunto.

-Yo…-

Todos en el living voltearon a ver a la puerta donde yacía el ruso después de desmayarse con semejante noticia.

Y las luces se volvieron a apagar.

Mientras tanto con Noruega y Estados Unidos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre con una horrible mascara en la boca, tenía un delantal de carnicero lleno de marcas de sangre y un cierra eléctrica en la colgando de la mano derecha y una grabadora en la izquierda que pronto encendió con una melodía particular.

- _D…D…D… Dora…D…D…D… Vamos dora… Dora la Exploradora- comenzó la canción._

-¡Esto es una pesadilla!...Esto… no puede… no puede estar pasando- dijo antes de desmayarse el pobre norteamericano.

-Genial- dijo irónico el noruego viendo el cuerpo inconsciente del pobre rubio.

Pero las cosas mejoraron cuando el tipo encendió la sierra eléctrica.

-Definitivamente esta no ha sido mi noche-murmuro el nórdico molesto arrastrando el cuerpo del rubio y huyendo del loco.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Que pasara en el próximo capítulo de "La noche del terror 2"? ¿Qué más sucesos particulares, graciosos, traumáticos vivirán las pobres naciones?, ¿USA dejara de vivir su pesadilla con Dora la Exploradora? ¿Bielorrusia se casara con Rusia? ¿Podrá Prusia escapar de Japón?

Todas estas y otras preguntas más serán respondidas en el próximo cap, que se subirá una de estos días pues aún está en revisión, sigan sintonizándonos.

De verdad comprendo si no es lo que querían pues el capitulo en si es raro, no se, se me ocurrio mientras veía la masacre de Texas y me dije "Que tal si comienza como una broma y termina con algo de verdad" pero obiamente no meteré al loco en el fic paródico pero bueh me parecio gracioso que todos casi terminen traumados.

Lamento la tardanza. Pueden matarme si quieren ;w; Soy terrible pero imaginen mi madre quiere que sea la mejor en la escuela (promedio de 9-10 ¿Que me cree genio? Soy súper botada pero no dotada) y yo estaba, "déjame escribir Yaoi por favor mujer".

Mi Fujoshi interior casi me abandona cuando comencé a concentrarme en los estudios pero por suerte las vacaciones y todo y yo volvi con mas actualizaciones.

Espero les guste y no dejen de seguirme que prometo mas locuras.

Tambien les aviso que tengo Facebook nuevo (el ultimo perdi la contraseña, típica yo) y si alguien esta interesada en mandarme solicitud es

Emma Hernandez (se nota que es mio por que solo esta lleno de Hetalia XD)

Si es que estoy solita y soy una Fujoshi que no puede volver a encontrar nada, si ya busque grupos Yaoi y hasta ahora encontré en portugués, Mi no hablar eso T-T, de todas formas estoy mas tiempo entrando al Face por lo que sabran avances, capítulos que subiré o cuando tengo bloqueo mental, (Si siempre publico "Mierda no puedo escribir")

De todas formas es todo, espero que les guste el cap y que disfruten.

Dark-Keyla.


End file.
